Taká malá zvrátená hra
by hp-black
Summary: O tom, ako je Rose zvedená na cestičku nemorálnych slastí. Pri písaní som sa inšpirovala úžasným príbehom Playing games od autorky Akasha The Kitty.
1. Chapter 1

Jej pohodlné topánky bez opätku vydávali tlmený tľapkavý zvuk, ako rýchlo kráčala slabo osvetlenými chodbami Rokfortu. Zase sa raz pozabudla v knižnici. Keď konečne odtrhla oči od malých čiernych písmeniek na jemne nažltlom podklade, zistila, že žalostne pretiahla večierku. V posteli mala byť už takmer pred hodinou a keby nebola prefektka, určite by sa vydesila k smrti, že ju čaká istý trest, ak ju prichytia.

Stále z toho mala dosť zlý pocit, ale keby sa na chodbe zjavil nejaký profesor, jednoducho povie, že je na hliadke, hoci v skutočnosti nebola. V piatom ročníku si zvykla chodiť sa ukrývať do knižnice pred Jamesom a jej bratom Hugom a v šiestom s tým, bohužiaľ, nemohla prestať, lebo z nejakého zvráteného dôvodu si tí dvaja zasadli práve na ňu. Ako keby na Rokforte nemali dosť iných bratrancov a sesterníc, ktorých by mohli terorizovať!

Jej mama vždy hovorila, že sú presne ako kedysi strýko Fred a George. Otec jej raz za čas, keď jej mama nebola nikde v okolí, rozprával, čo všetko vystrájali na škole, ale podľa Rose boli James s Hugom oveľa horší. Im sa jednoducho nemohol nik rovnať. Jej mama dostávala list zo školy v priemere každé dva mesiace a po čase sa už ani neunúvala posielať vrešťadlo, lebo Hugo si to všetko zlizol pekne cez prázdniny. Rose si iba priala, aby na seba jačali vtedy, keď nie je ona doma, aby to nemusela počúvať.

Čo ju však na tom všetkom najviac rozčuľovalo bolo, že jej mama zakaždým dohovárala, aby na mladšieho brata a bratranca dohliadala. Čo, do pekla, to má znamenať? Ona nie je ich posraná opatrovateľka a tých dvoch idiotov rozhodne nemienila ťahať z prúserov a to obzvlášť preto, že zakaždým, keď sa predtým snažila prekaziť nejaký ich nevhodný kanadský žartík, sa to obrátilo proti nej. Ach, aha, možno práve to je dôvod, prečo sa v poslednom roku a pol tak trochu zamerali na ňu.

Blbí nedospelí fagani! Jeden by si myslel, že svojho brata by mohla ako tak regulovať, keďže je staršia, ale rozdiel medzi nimi je iba jeden rok a Hugo bol od nej už teraz o hlavu vyšší a aspoň o dvadsať kíl ťažší a to mal iba pätnásť. Naozaj sa postaviť na odpor jemu a Jamesovi malo proste trochu samovražednú príchuť. Nehovoriac o tom, ako hrôzostrašne to v jej predstavách vyzeralo. Miesto toho sa v posledných mesiacoch radšej nestarala a snažila sa im vyhýbať. A najlepšia skrýša bola jednoznačne knižnica, pretože tie duté hlavy ani nevedeli, na ktorom poschodí sa nachádza.

Keď sa Rose pozrela na náramkové hodinky, bolo skoro pol jedenástej. Trochu viac zrýchlila krok, ale iba na toľko, aby to stále vyzeralo, že sa iba náhli a nie, že uteká. Práve zabáčala za roh chodby, aby sa dostala k schodisku vedúcemu na štvrté poschodie, keď odtiaľ začula kroky a hlasný šepot.

"Sklapnite, vy kreténi!" tlmene vyštekol mužský hlas, ktorý Rose ihneď spoznala. Albus sa s ním priatelil snáď už od momentu, kedy ich oboch klobúk zaradil do slizolinu. Často ho zvykol pozývať domov na prázdniny, takže Rose s ním bola v kontakte častejšie, než by jej bolo milé. Niežeby jej to naozaj prekážalo, väčšinou ho iba ignorovala a starala sa o svoje veci.

S planúcim prútikom zdvihnutým vysoko nad hlavou sa pomaly vynorila spoza rohu, prešla ku skupinke o pár krokov bližšie, než si ju všimol prvý z nich a zamrzol v pohybe.

"Ale ale... Scorpius Malfoy zakrádajúci sa so skupinkou slizolinčanov chodbami Rokfortu takmer o jedenástej v noci? To nemôže byť nič dobré," prehovorila a sledovala, ako sa Scorpiusovi pohli svaly na lícach, čo znamenalo, že silno zaťal zuby. Musela sa nad tým usmiať.

"Strať sa Weasleyová," prehovoril čiernovlasý chalan stojaci vedľa Malfoya, o ktorom vedela iba to, že bol od nich o rok starší.

Scorpius sa k nemu otočil a zamračil sa. "Sklapni, Basil!" zasyčal.

Rose nadvihla na tmavovlasého chlapca obočie. "Povedať to je dosť odvážne, ak zvážime, že som prefektka, ktorá vás nachytala potulovať sa hradom po večierke," zapriadla. To, že ona robila de facto to isté, si s radosťou nechala pre seba. Užívala si, ako ho po jej slovách Scorpius počastoval ešte nazúrenejším pohľadom.

"Pozri, Weasleyová..."

"Áno?" rýchlo ho prerušila a snažila sa, aby jej nezačalo mykať kútikmi. Toto si naozaj užívala.

"Proste odíď a predstieraj, že si nás nestretla." Zasmiala sa.

"Čo za to?"

Scorpius sa zatváril trochu bezradne, otočil sa k svojim spolupáchateľom na pomoc, ale všetci mlčali. Vedel, že vyhrážať sa jej a zastrašovať ju nebude fungovať, takže musel hrať podľa jej pravidiel. Okrem toho, aj keby sa o to pokúsil, bol si istý, že najneskôr do dvadsiatich štyroch hodín by sa to dozvedel Albus a vymlátil by mu mozog z hlavy. Škoda, že Rose bola jeho obľúbená sesternica.

"Peniaze?" potichu vyriekol a Rose sa zasmiala znova, tento krát o trochu hlasnejšie.

"To si na zlej adrese a veľmi dobre to vieš." Hoci bola Weasleyová, časy, keď sa meno jej rodiny spájalo s nedostatkom peňazí, boli dávno preč.

Vzdychol si. "Čo teda chceš?"

Pokrčila plecami a oprela sa o stenu. "Zo všetkého najprv chcem vedieť, čo to tu chystáte."

"To nie je tvoja vec," vyhŕkol Basil skôr, než mohol Scorpius povedať prvé slovo.

"Povedal som ti, aby si držal hubu!" oboril sa na neho blondiak, ale potom sa znovu obrátil k Rose.

"Nechystáme sa robiť nič nebezpečné, ak ti ide o to," uistil ju. "Ideme sa iba zabaviť."

Rose zadvihla obočie a usmiala sa. "Zabaviť? Čo si to nepovedal skôr? Mne by sa rozhodne hodilo užiť si trochu zábavy."

V tej chvíli sa spoza Scorpiusa vynorilo nízke dievča s dlhými blond vlasmi a celkom solídnou veľkosťou dekoltu, ktorá ju počastovala nepriateľským pohľadom. "Vidíš medzi nami nejakého chrabromilčana? Toto je iba pre slizolinčanov."

"Och, fakt?" vyhŕkla nadšeným hlasom a falošne sa na ňu usmiala. "No tak to by som potom asi mala informovať Slughorna, aby sa pridal. Ako vedúceho fakulty slizolinu, ho iste neodmietnete."

Otočila sa k Scorpiusovi. "O aký druh zábavy ide?"

"Je to iba hra," odpovedal, prestúpil z nohy na nohu a dal si ruky do vreciek tmavých nohavíc.

"Aká hra?"

"Trochu... pikantná hra."

Rosino obočie sa znova nadvihlo skoro až ku korienkom vlasov, ale tento raz sa vôbec netvárila pobavene.

"Nejde o TO," rýchlo povedal, keď uvidel jej výraz a znova si vzdychol. "Tak čo chceš za to, aby si mlčala, že si nás tu videla?"

Aj by odpovedala, keby mala potuchy, čo zákerné by od neho mohla žiadať. Kým rýchlo premýšľala, začula, ako ďalší chlapec povedal: "Nech sa k nám pridá!"

Jej oči sa rozšírili a ona zostala zízať na hnedovlasého slizolinčana, ktorý to povedal.

"Zrazil si sa s posraným hypogrifom, Flint?" vyhŕkol Basil, ale v tom z tieňa vystúpilo ďalšie dievča, ktoré bolo posledným členom ich podarenej skupinky a ktoré si, ako si Rose už stihla všimnúť, neustále natáčalo prameň svojich dlhých hnedých vlasov na prst.

"Počkaj," povedala, prezrela si ju od hlavy po päty a pokrčila ramenami. "Aj tak nám jedno dievča chýba." Otočila sa na Scorpiusa a čakala, ako na to zareaguje, pretože on bol zjavne ten, kto to všetko viedol. Čo znamenalo, že to bol pravdepodobne on, kto to vymyslel.

"Ona nie je typ, ktorý by sa dal na hovoriť na niečo podobné, Amanda," povedal Scorpius hnedovláske a Rose sa zamračila. Aký typ? Kto o nej kedy povedal, že je nejaký typ? A ako mohol Malfoy vedieť, čo by spravila a čo nie. Nevie o nej ani holé prd, ale hneď ju pokojne zaškatuľkuje.

"Ako môžeš vedieť, že nie som _ten typ_?" spýtala sa trochu naštvane, pričom posledné dve slová musela vytisnúť spomedzi pevne stisnutých zubov. "Vôbec ma nepoznáš, Malfoy."

"Nie, ale Albus o tebe dosť často rozpráva."

Nadvihla obočie. "A z toho usudzuješ, že máš právo rozhodovať o tom, aký som typ?" odsekla a vyslala po ňom pohľad, ktorý by mu mal minimálne naznačiť, ako ju podráždil. "Urobme to takto," povedala napokon, "vy mi dovolíte zúčastniť sa vašej malej hry a ja sa nikdy pred nikým nezmienim, že mám čo i len tušenia, čo stvárate po nociach. Dohoda?"

Scorpius neveriacky pokrútil hlavou a pristúpil k nej o pár krokov bližšie. "Nevieš, do čoho sa púšťaš," zašepkal.

"Myslím, že zvládnem akúkoľvek hru, ktorú vaše obmedzené mozočky vymysleli," tlmene odpovedala, aby to nezačula tá tlupa za jeho chrbtom. Hoci Rose nepatrila práve k tým, ktorí by sa niečoho len tak zľakli, ale povedať bande slizolinčanov, že sú idioti, keď s nimi stojí úplne sama v noci na opustenej chodbe, by nebolo odvážne ale vrcholne retardované.

"Ak sa Al niekedy dozvie, že som ti to dovolil, urobí zo mňa žrádlo pre psov."

"Tak zariaď, že sa to nedozvie," povedala Rose a zodvihla bradu v tvrdohlavom geste. "Máme dohodu?"

"Fajn!" povedal tento raz tak, aby ho počuli aj ostatní, zvrtol sa a odomkol dvere, ktoré si všimla až teraz. Otvoril ich, magicky zapálil svetlo a otočil sa k nej. "Dámy majú prednosť."

000

V miestnosti toho nebolo veľmi veľa. V strede stál okrúhly stôl obkolesený šiestimi stoličkami, čo bol vlastne jediný nábytok, ktorý sa tam nachádzal. Na stenách bolo pripevnených pár sviec, ktoré vytvárali šero a podľa Rose aj dokonalú atmosféru pre striptízový klub, hoci v nijakom v živote nebola. Všimla si, že na stole bol položený balíček kariet, jedna hracia kocka a niečo, čo vyzeralo ako buzola, ale bolo to o niečo väčšie a neoznačovalo to svetové strany.

Keď boli všetci dnu, postavili sa okolo stola. Rose si už chcela ísť sadnúť, keď si všimla, že nikto z nich si nesadol, a tak zostala stáť aj ona. Počkali, kým Scorpius uvalil na miestnosť pár ochranných kúziel, potom podišiel k nej, vzal zo stola kocku a podal jej ju.

Rose si ju vzala a nadvihla na neho obočie.

"Hoď ju," vyzval ju a ona urobila, ako jej kázal. Kocka sa chvíľu kotúľala po povrchu stola, vydávajúc na nervy idúci zvuk, kým konečne dopadla s dvomi čiernymi bodkami na vrchnej strane.

"Dva," oznámila, čo však bolo zbytočné, pretože sa na ňu všetci pozerali.

"Každá stolička je označená číslom," vysvetľoval jej blondiak," aby sme si nemohli vyberať sami, vedľa koho budeme sedieť. Dvojka je tamto." Ukázal na druhú stranu. Rose prešla okolo stola k svojej stoličke, pri ktorej stál zrovna Basil. Ten po nej prešiel nepriateľským pohľadom, ale nakoniec ustúpil a nechal ju sadnúť si.

Úprimne, už sa jej to prestávalo páčiť. Hádzali kockami, aby si nevyberali sami, kde budú sedieť? Čo je to, nejaký druh ruskej rulety? Kým ostatní hádzali kockami a sadali si na svoje miesta, ona sa snažila potlačiť v žalúdku nepríjemný nervózny pocit, ktorý sa však začínal zmiešavať s podivným vzrušujúcim očakávaním. Keďže doteraz neboli zaznamenaní nijakí nezvestní študenti, nemohlo to byť až také zlé, nie?

Keď už boli všetci usadení na svojich miestach a iba Malfoy zostal stáť, Rose si všimla, že naľavo od nej sedí tá obdarená blondínka a stolička napravo je prázdna. Keďže však nemala tušenia, čo budú robiť, nevedela, či je dobré alebo zlé, že bude sedieť vedľa nej práve on.

Pozorovala, ako podal balíček s kartami Evanovi Flintovi, ktorý sedel vedľa blondínky, a potom si sadol vedľa nej. "Ten, kto si vytiahne šestku vždy mieša," šepol jej do ucha, kým sledovala, ako Flint šikovne narába s kartami. Och, šikovne, asi nebolo slovo, ktoré mala použiť. Ten chalan miešal karty ako prekliaty krupiér! Rose si bola úplne istá, že ak príde v miešaní rad na ňu, vyrobí si poriadnu hanbu.

Po pár sekundách, keď už boli karty premiešané, ich Flint položil znova do stredu stola vedľa tej veci veľmi podobnej kompasu a oprel sa na svojej stoličke.

"Pravidlá sú jednoduché," ozval sa znova Scorpius a ona sa k nemu otočila. "Ideme po poradí podľa toho, aké číslo si hodila. Každý si ťahá z kopy kariet, na ktorých sú rôzne úlohy, jednu. Jediné, čo ťa od splnenia úlohy môže zachrániť, je, ak dostaneš Záchrankyňu. Tú si ponecháš, ale nemusíš ju neskôr použiť, to je iba na tebe. Potom je tam ešte karta s názvom Pokušiteľ, ktorá ti dáva úplne voľnú ruku. Ak si ju vytiahneš, môžeš požiadať kohokoľvek o čokoľvek...no, ak to nie je životu nebezpečné, samozrejme, a tiež to nemôže byť nijaká forma sexu. To je všetko."

"Dobre... ale o čo hráme? A kto vlastne vyhráva?"

"Vyhráva ten, kto najdlhšie vydrží," odpovedala blondínka vedľa nej.

Rose sa na ňu nechápavo pozrela. "Kto najdlhšie vydrží?"

Prikývla. "Kto najdlhšie vydrží neurobiť sa."

V tej chvíli jej úplne vyschlo v ústach a zacítila, ako jej tvár obliala horúčava. Cítila, že sa práve červená tou najtmavšou karmínovou, akú dokáže jej pokožka vyprodukovať a horúčkovito sa modlila, aby to prestalo.

"Zahŕňa to aj nedovolené dotýkanie sa," zapojila sa do debaty Amanda. Rose si bola dosť istá, že tým myslela masturbáciu a úprimne mala v tej chvíli chuť zaliezť pod stôl a zostať tam až do doby, kedy jej ten sprostý rumenec konečne nezmizne z tváre.

"Už premýšľaš, že zoberieš nohy na plecia?" uštipačne sa spýtal Basil, ktorý sedel naproti nej a zasmial sa.

Červenovláska sa na neho zamračila, ale nereagovala a otočila sa k Scorpiusovi. "Čo dostane ten, kto vyhrá?"

"Dovolenie," stručne odvetil, ale to pre ňu nebola nijaká odpoveď, a tak pohla hlavou trochu na stranu a čakala, kým nebude pokračovať. "Dovolenie vyspať sa s kýmkoľvek v tejto miestnosti."

Na sekundu na neho zostala zízať skoro s otvorenými ústami, kým sa prebrala z ohromenia. "A prečo by to mala byť výhra?"

"Nie je to očividné?" odvetil jej Malfoy a hlavou naznačil, aby sa porozhliadla.

Keď sa tak na nich dívala, až teraz jej došlo, že slizolinčania, ktorí s ňou sedeli pri stole, patrili k tým najpríťažlivejším študentom, ktorí sa dali v slizolinskej fakulte nájsť. A stavila sa, že so slizolinskou povahou im ani veľmi nevadilo, že to, čo robia, je fakt nechutné. Vyspať sa s niekým naozaj sexy bolo zrejme to jediné, čo ich zaujímalo. Ako jej to pomaly dochádzalo, rýchlo začala ľutovať, že bola taká kolosálne hlúpa a dala sa na to.

Čo ak si niekto vyberie ju? Rozhodne nemala v pláne stratiť svoje panenstvo s nejakým nechutným slizolinčanom kvôli retardovanej hre, ktorú vymyslel Scorpius Malfoy!

Rýchlo sa otočila ku Scorpiusovi a zvraštila nos. "Zúčastňuje sa toho aj Al?"

"Nie veľmi často," odpovedala jej miesto Malfoya blondínka a Rose zostala obarene zízať na povrch stola. Už nikdy sa nebude na Albusa pozerať tými istými očami.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose sa začali potiť dlane čím ďalej tým viac. Absolútne odmietala zapliesť sa na jednu noc s ktorýmkoľvek zo slizolinčanov, ktorí sa nachádzali v tej miestnosti. Teda, niežeby mala o sebe a svojom vzhľade až takú vysokú mienku, ale pár vecí bolo istých. Nebola síce zrovna to najoslňujúcejšie dievča na škole, ale vedela, že rozhodne nebola škaredá. V ich hre bola tiež nová a je jasné, že nové, nevyskúšané veci lákajú najviac. Vďaka svojmu bratrancovi Alovi bola niečo ako zakázané ovocie a to chutí predsa najlepšie. Plus, bola chrabromilčanka a prefektka, ktorá prakticky nikdy neurobila nič zakázané. No koho by nelákalo zviesť ju na zlé nemravné chodníčky?

Ešte sa ani nič nezačalo diať a už sa zdalo, že atmosféra v miestnosti je presiaknutá chémiou. Rose prišla k názoru, že to bolo spôsobené tým, že ostatní vedeli, čo ich čaká a pravdepodobne sa toho nemohli dočkať. Perverzáci! U nej by podobný entuziazmus hľadali márne.

"S Alom je vždy najväčšia sranda," povedala Amanda, to vysoké hnedovlasé dievča, reagujúc tak na Rosinu otázku, či sa týchto hrátok účastní aj jej bratranec, a zasnene si povzdychla. "Škoda, že tu dnes nie je."

Síce nevedela, čo konkrétne v tomto kontexte znamená slovo "sranda", ale, úprimne, rada sa vzdala tejto informácie, ktorá by ju určite navždy zbavila akýchkoľvek ilúzií o Alovi, ktoré jej ešte zostali. To, že sa dozvedela, že je s ním sranda, nech už to znamenalo čokoľvek, bolo aj tak viac, než kedy túžila vedieť.

"S tým nemôžem súhlasiť," zamumlala si sama pre seba, mysliac si, že to nikto nezačuje, ale hneď na to sa Scorpius vedľa nej uchechtol.

"Naomi, môžeš začať," nečakane povedal blondiak a blondínka vedľa nej sa so širokým úsmevom na perách načiahla po kartách. Siahla po vrchnej, otočila ju a chvíľu študovala.

"Opýtaj sa suseda po tvojej pravici, ktorú časť svojho tela má najradšej," nahlas prečítala a Rose cítila, ako sa všetky pohľady upriamili na ňu. Sčervenala, hoci na to ešte naozaj nemala žiaden dôvod, a zmätene sa zadívala na Naomi, ktorá vyčkávala jej odpoveď.

Načo by jej asi tak bolo vedieť, ktorú časť svojho tela má najradšej? Tá otázka znela príliš jednoducho a nevinne a navyše, ešte ani nebolo povedané, čo má Naomi urobiť. Rose si bola istá, že na tej karte určite ešte niečo je... inak by to predsa ani nemohli byť slizolinčania. Ak sa nemýlila, a ona si bola dosť istá, že sa nemýlila, to, čo sa tam odohrávalo, mal byť nejaký slizolinský variant erotickej hry, však? V tom prípade si ale musela veľmi dobre rozmyslieť, čo bude jej odpoveď.

"Líca," váhavo po chvíli povedala, lebo sa rozhodla, že to je dosť neutrále miesto. Scorpius vedľa nej vybuchol do tichého chichotu. Rose sa nevedela rozhodnúť, či je to preto, že prehliadol jej opatrnú taktiku alebo pre to, že ju neodhalil a myslel si, že je to pravda.

Na Naominej tvári sa v okamihu objavil mrzutý výraz. "Nuda," odfrkla si a znova jej pohľad padol na kartu, ktorú držala v ruke. "Teraz mu na to miesto daj pusu," dočítala.

Skôr, než sa Rose stihli oči rozšíriť ohromením, Naomi sa k nej naklonila a pobozkala ju na líce. Tie sa jej takmer okamžite rozhoreli silnou červeňou a ona sa chcela od hanby prepadnúť do podzemia. Jej telo sa správalo, ako keby nikdy v živote nebola pobozkaná. A to dokonca ani iba na tvár!

"Si na rade, Ryšavka," zašepkal jej do ucha z druhej strany Scorpius a ona sa pri dotyku jeho horúceho dychu s jej pokožkou napla. Čo za úchylku to mal, že s ňou stále komunikoval iba šepkaním? Vedela už predtým, že s ním nemôže byť všetko úplne kóšer, keď nemá nič lepšie na práci, než vymýšľať úchylné hry pre ešte väčších úchylákov, ale jeho na nervy idúci spôsob komunikácie bolo vážne niečo, kvôli čomu by mal navštíviť psychiatra.

Nahol sa ponad stôl a kôpku s kartami posunul jej smerom.

Tak veľmi to nechcela urobiť! Pozerala na tie karty a snažila sa presvedčiť samú seba, že nie je zbabelec a že dokáže urobiť čokoľvek, čo si pre ňu osud a tie karty pripravili. Ako už bolo povedané, ona nebola človek, ktorý by sa len tak niečoho zľakol, rozhodne nebola žiadna trasorítka, ale aj ona mala svoje hranice a tie, ktoré boli nejakým spôsobom spojené s čímkoľvek sexuálnym, mali obzvlášť pevné základy. Nebolo to tak, že by bola úplne svätá alebo nebodaj chladná či frigidná voči opačnému pohlaviu, ale mala taký staromódny názor, že isté veci bola ochotná robiť iba pred jedným človek - svojím priateľom. Predvádzať sexuálne hrátky sledovaná bandou chlípnych slizolinčanov jednoducho nebolo niečo, o čom by po nociach tajne fantazírovala.

"Tak už sme ťa konečne vystrašili?" ozval sa do ticha slizký hlas Basila sediaceho oproti nej. Rose zodvihla hlavu a vyslala po ňom nevrlý pohľad. Ten chalan sa jej fakt nepáčil. Niežeby fyzicky vyzeral zle - to vôbec nie, ale bol taký hrozne... úlisný! A tiež k nej bol nepríjemný, čo si fakt mohol ušetriť, keďže ostatní sa k nej správali normálne. Zdalo sa, že on bol jediný, kto mal problém s tým, že patrí do inej fakulty.

"Nepovedal som ti, aby si držal hubu?" zasyčal na neho Scorpius a Rose bola úprimne prekvapená jeho reakciou. Keby ho nepoznala, myslela by si, že to povedal preto, že sa ju snažil chrániť. "Tvoje uštipačné poznámky nikoho nezaujímajú, tak nás láskavo ušetri."

Problém bol však v tom, že ona ho poznala.

Basil najprv vyzeral, že sa chystá Scorpiusovi oponovať a povedať niečo urážlivé na jeho adresu, čo by určite vyvolalo potyčku, ale nakoniec iba naštvane odvrátil pohľad preč a mlčal. Rose pevne zomkla pery, sťažka prehltla a načiahla sa po karte. Položila ju na stôl pred seba, ale nepozrela sa, čo tam je.

"Povedala si, že dokážeš urobiť čokoľvek, čo sme vymysleli," potichu jej pripomenul blondiak a ona si povzdychla. Povedala to, však? Hlúpa, hlúpa Rose!

Vedela, že už to nemôže viac naťahovať a tak jednoducho rýchlo otočila kartu.

"Jeden zo spoluhráčov ti na prsia napíše nezmývateľnou fixkou svoje meno," prečítala a celkom sa jej uľavilo. Nebolo to také strašné. Hlavne, že to nezahŕňalo nijaké obchytkávanie. A vzhľadom na to, že v najbližších týždňoch rozhodne neplánovala, že by niekto videl jej nahé telo, tak by to nemalo narobiť žiadne škody.

Práve vo chvíli, keď sa začínala čudovať, kde tam zoženú fixku, jedna sa z ničoho nič objavila na stole rovno pred ňou. Zamračila sa. Zdalo sa, že tá miestnosť bola pripravená na všetko.

Vedľa nej sa Naomi zdvihla zo stoličky, načiahla sa cez stôl a posunula k nej tú vec, ktorá vyzerala ako kompas. "Ak tam nebude napísané, kto to má urobiť alebo komu to máš urobiť, použiješ toto," vysvetlila.

"Okej," pomaly odpovedala, načiahla sa po červenej otáčavej šípke, ktorá bola pripevnená k čiernemu plastovému podstavcu a roztočila ju. Keď sa po pár sekundách konečne zastavila, zo špicu vyšľahol jemný lúč fialového svetla a ukázal na Evana Flinta. Ten sa na ňu zazubil, vstal a pomaly kráčal k nej. Na chvíľu mala dokonca také podozrenie, že sa snažil, aby to vyzeralo zvodne.

Rýchlo pokrútila hlavou a vymazala si tú myšlienku z hlavy. No, nebola síce nadšená, že to bol Flint, ale stále to bolo lepšie ako Basil. Okrem toho, nemyslela si, že keby to bol ktokoľvek z prítomných ľudí, tak by skákala od šťastia po strop, takže to bolo vlastne aj tak jedno. Flint bol síce zlo, ale rozhodne to menšie.

Rose v mysli rýchlo poďakovala Merlinovi za to, že sa po vyučovaní nešla prezliecť, ale zostala vo svojej školskej uniforme, ktorá sa skladala zo sukne, bielej košele, vesty a kravaty, pričom tie posledné menované spokojne odpočívali na jej posteli v chrabromilskej veži. Keď si predstavila, že keby mala na sebe tričko, musela by sa z neho celá vyzliecť, oblieval ju studený pot. Takto všetko, čo musela urobiť, bolo rozopnúť jeden, nanajvýš dva gombíky a problém bol vyriešený.

So zmiešanými pocitmi, ktorým určite dominovala nervozita, pozorovala, ako Evan vzal do ruky fixku, naklonil sa k nej a začal jej rozopínať gombíky. V jeho blízkosti sa podvedome napla a zadržala dych. Napriek tomu, že z toho bola dosť mimo, si ale stihla všimnúť, že sa okolo jeho tela vznáša príjemná vôňa nejakej mužskej voňavky. Nadýchla sa a usmiala. Naozaj sa jej páčila.

Keď Evan rozopol tri gombíky jej bielej košele, čo bolo len tak mimochodom viac, než bolo nutné, odstránil vrchnák fixky a začal jej tesne nad okrajom čipkovanej bielej podprsenky písať svoje meno. A to bol moment, kedy sa Rose úplne prebrala z opojenia, ktoré jej poskytoval jeho parfum. Nebol to ani tak ten samotný fakt, že jej písal na prsia, ako skôr to, že jeho druhá ruka sa rozhodla, že je nevyhnutné, aby jej prsia pridŕžal.

Jemne zovrel jedno jej ňadro do ruky, trochu ho podvihol a palcom ho začal šúchať presne na mieste, kde zacítil bradavku. Rose zalapala prekvapením po dychu a keby pri plnení tej úlohy stála, v tejto chvíli by už určite sedela na zadku. Rukami pevne zovrela opierky a stískala ich. Bolo to vôbec povolené? Porozhliadla sa okolo seba a zistila, že všetci na nich zízajú, ale nikto nič nenamietal, takže to zrejme bolo dovolené.

Určite to musela byť ich zvrátená forma mučenia. Napísanie svojho mena mu trvalo tak nekonečne dlho! Evan Flint vôbec nebolo dlhé meno! Za iných okolností by jej to, samozrejme, nerobilo také vrásky, ale jeho palec ju neprestával dráždiť a ju to začínalo pomaly pekne rozpaľovať. Keď zacítila, že je na pokraji hlasného zastenania, rýchlo si bolestivo zahryzla do pery a otočila sa na Malfoya, nech niečo urobí. MUSELO byť proti pravidlám takéto nehorázne zdržovanie!

Avšak keď sa zadívala na blondiaka po svojej pravici, zistila, že ten si to malé divadielko užíval rovnako ako Flint. On mal zo všetkých asi ten najlepší výhľad na Flintovo počínanie na jej prsiach. Prižmúrenými očami sledoval, ako jej dráždi prsia, jeho tvár stuhnutá v... bolo to vzrušenie? Rose ešte nestihla nabrať také skúsenosti, aby to vedela s istotou rozoznať, ale nejako vycítila, že bol z pohľadu na nich vzrušený.

Zrazu sa jeho oči pohli vyššie a stretli sa s jej pohľadom. Rose zacítila, ako jej zrazu zostalo neuveriteľne teplo a vedela, že jej na líca vystúpila červeň. Sťažka prehltla a vyslala po ňom prosebný pohľad. Alebo aspoň dúfala, že to vyzeralo prosebne... aj keď si nevedela vysvetliť, prečo predpokladala, že by jej zrovna on pomohol. Ale na jej prekvapenie to bolo presne to, čo urobil.

"Dokončiš to skôr, než sa dočkáme dôchodku, Flint?" spýtal sa ostrým, trochu chrapľavým hlasom Scorpius a Rose videla, ako sa Flint strhol a mierne sa zamračil. Dokončil poslednú čiarku svojho mena, odstúpil od nej a išiel sa posadiť na svoje miesto.

Ona si zatiaľ s červeňou na tvári začala zapínať košeľu.

"Nie," vyhŕkol Basil, ktorý na ňu, prekvapujúco, pozeral ako hladný pes na kus párku. "Čo sa raz odhalí, zostáva odhalené," vysvetlil, keď sa na neho nechápavo pozrela.

Takže tam musela sedieť s odhalenou podprsenkou? Ach jaj.

000

Rose si bola vedomá, že toto je zatiaľ len začiatok. Pravdepodobne by to mohla klasifikovať aj ako zahrievacie kolo a fakt, že už teraz tam sedí s takmer nahou hornou polovicou tela, ju dosť znepokojil. Čo ak ju donútia vzdať sa aj tej podprsenky? Čo ak tam bez nej bude musieť sedieť celý čas? Čo urobí potom?

Samozrejme, vedela, že mala možnosť odísť. Nikto ju nenútil pridať sa k nim a určite ju nikto nebude nútiť zostať tam... veď o takom niečom nepadlo ani slovo. Bola si toho veľmi dobre vedomá. Netušila však, prečo tam ešte stále sedí a snaží sa prestať červenať z pohľadov, ktoré po nej vysielala mužská časť ich skupiny. Prečo sa jednoducho nezdvihne a neodíde? Možno bola jednoducho zvedavá, aj keď daň, ktorú by mala za takú hlúpu vlastnosť zaplatiť, sa jej zdala priveľká. Rozhodne si odmietala priznať, že by ju to, čo sa dialo v tej miestnosti, nejako priťahovalo... alebo nebodaj vzrušovalo. Vzrušovalo... naozaj na pomenovanie toho pocitu neexistovalo originálnejšie a menej dehonestujúce slovo.

Možno rada pokúša osud.

A možno iba tajne prahla po verejnom ponížení, lebo v živote si pozornosti od okolitých ľudí ešte neužila dosť. Ha, ako keby jej fakt, že je dcérou dvoch členov Zlatého tria, nespôsobil dostatok slávy a záujmu čarodejníckej populácie. Pre jej zvrátenú myseľ to zrejme jednoducho nebolo dosť.

Či už bola príčina taká alebo onaká, normálna alebo jasne choromyseľná, jej hlúpe, nerozvážne činy by mohli mať nedozierne následky. Následky, ktoré nemala chuť naprávať. Tiež by k tomu mohla pripočítať hlboké jazvy na svojej hrdosti. A aj napriek TOMU tam stále bola a čakala, čo sa bude diať ďalej. Musela sa proste zblázniť.

Po svojom a Flintovom predstavení bol na rade Scorpius a Rose bola zrazu vo zvláštnom napätí. Bola zvedavá, čo si na neho karty prichystali, ale čokoľvek to bolo, pevne dúfala, že to nijako nebude zahŕňať ju. Nechápte ju zle, nemala vypálené obe oči, aby nevidela, že Scorpius Malfoy bol, čo sa týkalo vzhľadu, fakt úlovok, takže úplne rozumela dychtivosti Amandy a Naomi, s ktorou ho sledovali a pravdepodobne sa v duchu modlili, aby s ním úlohu mohli robiť ony. Naozaj to chápala a keby nebol Malfoy tým, kým bol, ona by sa asi tiež topila v tom istom poblúznení ako tie dve. No, a ešte tu bola aj skutočnosť, že sa nestihla celkom spamätať zo svojej vlastnej úlohy.

Sledovala, ako Malfoy dosť nadšene siahol po kôpke kariet a jednu vybral. Okamžite ju prevrátil a dal sa do čítania. Žiadne váhanie ako v jej prípade. Rose na neho prižmúrila oči. On sa na to vážne teší, však? Potom si však všimla, ako sa jeho úsmev o niečo zmenšil a on prevrátil očami.

"Ústami rozopni spoluhráčovi opačného pohlavia zips na nohaviciach," prečítal nahlas a zvraštil čelo. "To je nuda," potichu zamrmlal, ale keďže Rose sedela hneď vedľa neho, začula to. Uškrnula sa a potlačila zachichotanie.

Chuť smiať sa ju však prešla v momente, keď sa načiahol po červenej šípke. Povedal spoluhráčovi opačného pohlavia? Nezahŕňa to náhodou aj ju? Och, nie. Nech to nie je ona. Nech to nie je ona! Fialový lúč sa našťastie zastavil na Amande a keď Rose zbadala, ako sa jej tvár rozžiarila, proste si nemohla pomôcť a na tvári sa jej objavila grimasa. Skoro k tej babe pocítila ľútosť. Byť taká nadšená iba z toho, že jej Malfoy rozopne džínsy ústami? To muselo mať niečo spoločné s tumorom tlačiacim na čelový lalok v jej mozgu.

Plnenie tej úlohy bolo krátke. Mlafoy na nič nečakal, proste si pred Amandu kľakol, zohol hlavu a o chvíľu mala hnedovláska tmavé džínsy rozopnuté. To primälo Rose k dvom myšlienkam. Fakt by ju zaujímalo, čo by sa stalo, keby na sebe Amanda nemala džínsy ale sukňu ako Rose. Tá druhá myšlienka sa týkala Malfoya. Ako, do pekla, dokázal tak rýchlo zubami odopnúť gombík a stiahnuť zips? Vyvolalo to v nej podozrenie, že toto nie je prvýkrát, kedy sa potýkal s podobnou činnosťou. Ale koniec koncov môže sa vôbec ešte čudovať?

Och, samozrejme, že nie! Zvrhlík jeden! Keď sa Scorpius znova postavil na nohy a sadol si na svoju stoličku, na tvári hnedovlásky sa objavilo mierne sklamanie, ale jej oči stále svietili ako lampióny uprostred noci. To Rosine znechutenie iba prehĺbilo. Amanda bola do neho tak očividne žhavá, až sa z toho Rose zdvíhal žalúdok.

Zrejme by mala uviesť svoju averziu voči blondiakovi na správnu mieru. Nebolo to tak, že by ho úplne nenávidela... na to nemala dôvod, len ho naozaj nemala rada. Keď odchádzala do prvého ročníka na Rokforte, od svojho otca dostala dostatočné poučenie, ktoré sa týkalo Scorpiusovho otca a to, čo si od neho vypočula, sa jej vôbec nepáčilo. Ale keď sa s ním začal kamarátiť Al, jednoducho sa cez to preniesla a myslela si, že nie je možné, aby bol taký hrozný ako jeho otec, keď strýko Harry dovolil Albusovi kamarátiť sa s ním. Potom však prišlo leto pred ich druhým ročníkom a Scorpius bol pozvaný k Alovi na prázdniny v rovnakom čase ako tam bola aj Rose. To leto bolo ich potenciálne priateľstvo osudové.

Rose bola pevne rozhodnutá definitívne zabudnúť na počiatočnú nesympatiu, za ktorú mohla z veľkej časti poďakovať svojmu otcovi, a chcela sa s ním spriateliť v zmysle filozofie "Priateľ môjho priateľa (v tomto prípade bratranca) je aj môj priateľ". Dokonca sa o tom rozprávala s Albusom a pýtala sa ho, či by mu neprekážalo, keby sa k nim cez leto pridala a snažila sa prelomiť ľady. Jej bratranec bol nadšený, ale tým jeho nadšením sa tá príjemná časť príbehu začína a zároveň aj končí. Netušila, čo tomu vzpurnému blondiakovi kedy urobila, ale jej pokusy o normálny rozhovor, hranie metlobalu alebo rachotiacej sedmy boli z jeho strany zadupané pod čiernu zem a odčarované do nenávratna. Bol k nej nepríjemný, tajne ju volal Ryšavá zubaňa, tajne preto, lebo pred Alom by si to nedovolil, a vrchol všetkého nastal vtedy, keď Alovi jednoducho povedal, že si musí vybrať. Buď on alebo ona.

Čo si myslíte, koho si vybral Albus? Presne tak. Jeho. Vtedy mala skoro dvanásť a naozaj ju nezaujímali Alove motívy. Proste sa na neho naštvala, dlhé mesiace sa s ním nebavila a Scorpiusa v duchu preklínala. Ale, kto ju môže viniť, však? Každý by sa v takej situácii cítil ukrátený a zranený. Bolo jasné, že ona mala na Ala väčšie právo, bol to jej bratranec! Scorpius bol nikto a ona túto horkú pilulku nemohla prehltnúť celé mesiace... v jej srdci sa to ale v skutočnosti tiahlo roky. Zvykla predstierať, že na to už zabudla, ale skutočne pochopila, ako sa veci mali, až keď mala pätnásť. Zrazu si uvedomila, že Alov vzťah voči nej sa ani trochu nezmenil. Vždy tam bol pre ňu, keď ho potrebovala. Stále s ňou chodil lietať a niekedy si vo Veľkej sieni sadol k stolu jej fakulty, kde spolu večerali, aby sa mohli porozprávať, stále to bola ona, ku komu chodil po rady, keď nevedel, ako ďalej s nejakým dievčaťom. Stále to bol ten istý Al, jej bratranec a najlepší priateľ. Jediné, čo sa zmenilo, bolo, že svoj čas rozvrhol medzi ňu a Scorpiusa.

A to bol moment, kedy si uvedomila, že sa na neho nemôže hnevať, pretože nič zlé neurobil. To, že ona nemá rada Malfoya, predsa neznamená, že sa s ním nemôže priateliť on. Scorpius bol jeho priateľ, jej nie. A to bolo všetko, o čo tam šlo. Týmto uvedomením sa však jej nesympatia voči Malfoyovi nezmenšila. Počas rokov ju ten malý albín prestal obťažovať a nazývať ju tou ohavnou prezývkou (mala podozrenie, že to bola Alova práca) a jednoducho si ju nevšímal. Nezdravil ju, neoslovoval ju a snažil sa s ňou prísť do kontaktu čo najmenej... čo bola koniec koncov vzájomná snaha. Iba jedno jej už od dvanástich rokov vŕtalo hlavou. Čo také mu v minulosti urobila, že ju tak neznáša?

Rose nepatrne potriasla hlavou a vytesnala tie spomienky z hlavy. Toto nebolo to pravé miesto na rozjímanie nad minulosťou. Teraz sa musela sústrediť a sledovať hru. Bolo iba šťastie, že sa tá prekliata šípka nezastavila na nej.

Ako si všimla, na rade bol Evan Flint. Rose ho ani veľmi nevnímala, ale akonáhle prečítal to, čo mal na karte, zaujalo ju to. Jediné, čo povedal, bolo "Najprv zatoč šípkou.". To bolo na jej vkus príliš tajomné. Najprv mal niekoho vybrať a až potom sa ukáže úloha? Vôbec sa jej to nepozdávalo. A pozdávalo sa jej to ešte menej, keď sa fialový lúč vydal jej smerom. Skoro spadla zo stoličky, ako ňou myklo, keď sa snažila tej šípke namierenej na ňu vyhnúť, ale magický lúč oblafnúť nemohla. Do pekla! Pekné irónia. Iba pred pár sekundami sa tešila, že ešte nebola nikým vybraná a zrazu toto? Keď ani nevedela, čo vlastne bude musieť pretrpieť?

S obavami sa zadívala na Evana, ktorý sa na ňu jemne usmial. To bolo niečo nové.

Rose sa jeho úsmev ani nesnažila opätovať, keďže mala v tej chvíli chuť skôr plakať a vedela, že prinútiť svoje ústa do niečoho iného ako útrpnej grimasy, by bolo prosto nemožné. Radšej s búšiacim srdcom čakala, aká úloha sa objaví na jeho karte.

"Stiahni jej silonky."

Uf, tak to nebolo to najhoršie, čo mohla dostať. A vyzeralo to pomerne jednoducho. Iba jej dá dole silonky a to je všetko.

Postavila sa, prešla okolo stola na druhú stranu a zastavila sa pred Flintom. On si pred ňou kľakol, zaklonil hlavu a zadíval sa dohora. Rosinou tvárou prešla vlna rumenca, lebo videla, že sa jej nedíva do tváre, ale o niečo nižšie.

Odvrátil pohľad od hornej časti jej tela a ona mala možnosť obzrieť si jeho lesklé hnedé vlasy. Trvalo iba sekundu, kým zacítila, ako sa jej sukňa pohla a jej telom trochu trhlo, keď sa jeho ruky ocitli na jej zadku. Snažila sa upokojiť a tváriť nezaujato, ale, povedzme si pravdu, nie je veľa ľudí, ktorí jej siahali na túto časť tela a bolo trochu obtiažne vyzerať, že jej sa to netýka.

Evanove ruky prešli hore na jej boky, palce pohladili bedrovú kosť a jej brušné svaly sa stiahli. Okrem toho, že to bolo mierne príjemné, to trochu aj šteklilo. Prstami prešiel ešte o niečo vyššie, zahákol ich za lem jej siloniek a začal sťahovať dolu. Keď Rose predpokladala, že toto je pomerne neškodná úloha, zrejme Flinta hlboko podcenila.

On jej iba nesťahoval silonky, medzitým ju stihol hladkať, jemne škriabať a pasírovať jej zadok a stehná. A aby toho nebolo málo, posunul sa ešte o niečo bližšie k nej, oprel si o ňu hlavu a ona mohla cez košeľu na bruchu cítiť jeho pravidelný horký dych. Svaly na bruchu sa jej znova stiahli a ona sa prudko nadýchla. Našťastie, v tej chvíli sa Flint už blížil k jej lýtkam, neskôr k členkom a zrazu bola úloha splnená.

Keby mala povedať pravdu, nebola si istá, či sa jej uľavilo alebo to ľutovala. Ale skôr, než nad tým začala seriózne premýšľať, sa s topánkami a silonkami v ruke presunula k svojej stoličke a sadla si.

Prvé kolo ich hry sa skončilo a po karte sa načiahla jej susedka Naomi. Zadívala sa na papierovú kartičku a jej tvár sa v okamihu zmenil na výraz číreho sklamania. Rose ju zvedavo sledovala a hádala, čo tam tak asi môže byť.

"Dostala som Záchrankyňu," zamrmlala, položila kartu pred seba, založila si ruky na hrudi a oprela sa o opierku.

Rose na ňu s úžasom zízala. Ona dostala Záchrankyňu a neskáče kvôli tomu okolo stolu a nespieva oslavné piesne? Pretože to by bolo pravdepodobne presne to, čo by urobila ona. Naozaj tomu nerozumela. Zrejme hlboko podcenila perverzitu slizolinských čarodejníkov. Nehľadiac na pohlavie, všetci sú jednoducho dychtiví po prasačinkách.

"Si na rade, Weasleyová," pripomenula jej Naomi a Rose si povzdychla. Ešte pár kôl a z toho návalu paniky, čo ju ovládne zakaždým, keď si má vziať kartu, dostane infarkt.

Rozhodnutá nepredlžovať nevyhnutá vytiahla kartu a prečítala si jej obsah.

"Spoluhráča, ktorý sedí naproti tebe bozkávaj na krk dovtedy, kým sa nevzruší."

Rose zhrozene zodvihla hlavu a jej oči sa zabodli do postavy pred sebou. DO RITI!

Nie. Nie, nie, nie! Hocikto iný len nie on. To nemohla byť pravda. Odmieta to urobiť. Nebude olizovať krk Basilovi Nottovi! Nech už existovalo podľa profesorky Trelawneyovej koľkokoľvek vesmírov, ani v jednom z nich by neolizovala krk jemu. Dokonca by bola ochotnejšia túto úlohu splniť s Malfoyom a to už je čo povedať, keď dá prednosť jemu.

Ako môžu byť tie karty také kruté? Jasné, ona vedela, že vždy nebude mať také šťastie, že sa mu nemôže vyhýbať navždy a úloha s ním raz jednoducho musela prísť. Ale táto? Prečo práve táto? Pozrela sa na neho trochu znechuteným pohľadom zaujímajúc sa, ako na niečo také reaguje on, ale Basil sa na ňu iba pokojne díval a vyčkával. Tiež bola zvedavá, ako sa asi cítil, keď veľmi dobre vedel, s akou nechuťou bude tú úlohu plniť... niežeby sa o to fakt starala. Tá, ktorá tým bude trpieť, bude rozhodne ona nie on.

"Urobíš to ešte dnes, Weasleyová?" spýtala sa pomalým ťahavým tónom tá čiernovlasá osina v zadku a Rose sa na neho smrteľne zamračila, ale potom sa žiarivo usmiala.

"Ale iste," sladko odvetila a vstala z mieste. "Len som si vychutnávala to očakávanie," sarkasticky dokončila, prešla pomalou chôdzou okolo stola, až skončila pri ňom. Och, Merlin, toto bude katastrofa.

Lenčo sa priblížila k Basilovi, vstal zo stoličky. Bol od nej o niečo vyšší, ale zase nebol až taký vysoký, aby nedosiahla na jeho krk. Trochu tápavo sa zadívala na tú časť jeho tela, s ktorou sa mala tak dôverne zoznámiť, a v duchu si povzdychla. Ako to má vôbec urobiť, do pekla? Nemohla si spomenúť, či sa niekedy s niekým ocitla v podobnej situácii... teda, nerátajúc kontext ich malého intímneho zblíženia.

Och, prečo sa vôbec tvári, že nad tým premýšľa? Samozrejme, že ešte žiadnemu chlapcovi neolizovala krk. To by si bola pamätala a ani by nad tým nepotrebovala premýšľať. Hej, nesúďte ju! Ona nie je netýkavka iba... ešte sa jednoducho s nikým nedostala tak ďaleko. V prípade, že sa maznanie s krkom druhého človeka klasifikuje ako ďaleko a nie blízko.

Rose k nemu trochu zdráhavo prikročila a zahryzla si do pery. Nemala ani potuchy, čo bude robiť. Ako vôbec môže niekoho vzrušiť ústami na jeho krku, keď ani nevie, či je takého niečoho schopná? Čo ak tam budú stáť hodiny a hodiny, ale Basila to jednoducho nenažhaví? Ako ho môže vzrušiť, keď vôbec nevie, ako to má urobiť?

"Ak potrebuješ manuál...?" začal Basil s jedným obočím nadvihnutým a niečím veľmi blízkym opovrhnutiu v tvári.

"Nepotrebujem manuál!" vyštekla na neho naštvane Rose a cítila, ako sa jej zapaľujú líca.

Jasné, že potrebuje manuál! Ale skupinka, ktorá sa nachádzala v tej miestnosti, neboli práve ľudia, ktorým by sa s tým túžila zveriť.

"Iba pritisni svoje pery na môj krk..."

"Sklapni," zasyčala.

"...použi trochu jazyku a sania..."

"Povedala som, aby si sklapol!" vyhŕkla tento raz veľmi naštvane a s veľmi intenzívnym pocitom rozpakov.

Videla, ako sa Basil škodoradostne zaškeril. "Môžeš použiť aj zuby, ale dávaj pozor, nechcel by som m..."

Urobila to. Pomyslela si, že to bol jediný spôsob, ako ho donútiť, aby konečne zavrel tie svoje uštipačné ústa a prestal spôsobovať, že sa cítila nanajvýš zahanbene. Jednoducho sa rozhodla, že prestane premýšľať a pustí sa do toho, lebo aj tak nebola žiadna šanca, že by prišla na to, ako to urobiť iba tým, že by nad tým premýšľala.

Iste, stále sa cítila málinko nepríjemne, pretože prakticky ani nevedela, čo robila, ale nebolo to zase až také zlé. A musela uznať, že tie Basilove keci boli aspoň na niečo dobré. Keďže bola tak trochu v koncoch kvôli svojim žalostným skúsenostiam v tejto oblasti, jednoducho urobila to, čo povedal on. Pritisla svoje pery na jeho krk a nesmelo nimi pohybovala hore dolu. Po chvíli sa rozhodla riadiť sa ďalšou jeho radou a vystrčila jazyk. Párkrát ním prebehla po jeho hladkej pokožke a keď na jeho krku zacítila, ako sa mu zrýchlil pulz, nemohla sa neusmiať.

"No vidíš, že ti to ide," zašepkal skoro nežne do jej vlasov, keď k nej trochu naklonil hlavu. Ach, tak predsa ho to úplne neumlčalo.

Fungovalo to. Napriek tomu, že bola nútená použiť systém pokus-omyl, zdalo sa, že na to reagoval priaznivo. Že sa mu to páčilo. Bolo normálne, že cítila také silné zadosťučinenie napriek tomu, že viac citov prechovávala k svojej sove než k tomu chalanovi? Nebolo to zvrátené, však? Možno to bola vec jej sexuálneho ega. Rose si náhle spomenula, že jej Lily kedysi vravela, že chalani sú dosť citliví najmä na ušných lalôčkoch a v oblasti pod ušami. Nuž, možno aj ženy, ale ona to zatiaľ nemala ako zistiť. Ale teraz mala možnosť vyskúšať si jej teóriu na Nottovi.

Presunula sa perami o niečo vyššie a Basil naklonil hlavu na stranu, aby mala lepší prístup. Jeho ochota ju trochu prekvapila, ale to nebolo nič oproti tomu, ako prekvapene sa cítila, keď ju pevne chytil za pás, objal ju a pritisol k sebe. Ale Rose to v tej chvíli vôbec neprekážalo, takže jeho majetnícke gesto iba premlčala a ďalej sa venovala svojej práci. Keďže jej povedal, že by sa nenahneval (niežeby jej na tom fakt záležalo), keby použila aj zuby, rozhodla sa to urobiť. Jemne zahryzla do hebkej kože jeho ušného lalôčka a začula, ako takmer nečujne zasyčal. Bola si istá, že ho to nemohlo bolieť, ale aj napriek tomu po tom mieste prešla chlácholivo jazykom.

"To by už stačilo!" ozval sa zrazu Malfoyov ostrý hlas, ktorý preťal ticho v miestnosti ako blesk na nočnej oblohe a Rosino telo sa nepatrne strhlo. Odvrátila hlavu od Basilovho krku, aby sa na neho pozrela a uvidela, že na jeho lícach sa vynímajú dve ružové škvrny. Až teraz si všimla, ako tesne si ju držal pri sebe a ako zhlboka dýchla.

Chvíľu na neho iba zízala a na jej zlosť to bol on, kto sa prvý spamätal. Dal z nej dole svoje ruky, chytil ju za boky a odtiahol ju od seba. Rose od neho od ďalší krok ustúpila sama a zmätene sa zadívala po miestnosti. Ako môže Malfoy vedieť, že už je koniec?

Pátravo sa znovu pozrela na Basila a vtedy... Och! Už si to všimla aj ona. Nuž, nebolo pochýb, že všetci v miestnosti mali možnosť vidieť, že svoju úlohu úspešne dokončila.


	3. Chapter 3

Keď si sadla späť na svoju stoličku, cítila sa ako veľmi mlsná mačka, ktorá práve s nevídaným pôžitkom zjedla celú misku sladkej smotany. Jednoducho povedané – bola so sebou spokojná. Bolo to trochu čudné, veď Basila ani nemala rada, ale ako už predtým podotkla, zrejme to malo niečo spoločné s jej ženským egom. Egom, ktoré bolo do tejto noci pravdepodobne ešte neprebudené.

Takže možnože to nakoniec nebolo také čudné, ale úplne prirodzené. Čo však za nezvyčajné rozhodne pokladať mohla, bol výjav, ktorý jej momentálne ponúkal Scorpius Malfoy. Nebola si celkom istá, ale mala pocit, že kým na neho zízala, mala dokonca aj otvorené ústa. Zvrátené... áno, bolo zvrátené a nie čudné, že ostatní vôbec neboli takí šokovaní. Ani najmenej. Tvárili sa, ako keby to bolo niečo, čo sa tam stáva dosť často. Och, pre Merlina, asi to aj bude pravda.

Výraz, ktorý mala na tvári, musel hovoriť za všetko, pretože videla, ako sa na ňu pozrel Basil a uškrnul sa.

"Všetko, čo sa stane v tejto miestnosti, tu aj zostáva," povedal a jej trochu odľahlo. Aj keď... stavila by sa, že keby to tak nebolo, Scorpius by nikdy neurobil... TO.

Keď si blondiak vytiahol kartu a prečítal jej obsah, Rose sa to nezdalo vôbec také závažné. Mal proste pár minút bozkávať jedného zo spoluhráčov. Nič komplikované, však? Scorpius teda roztočil magickú šípku, na ktorú všetci v miestnosti upierali svoje zraky.

Nevedela ako ostatní, ale ona na tú červenú rozčuľujúcu točiacu sa vec tak zízala preto, lebo sa modlila, aby nepadol žreb na ňu. Vedieť, aké to je, keď vás pobozká Scorpius Malfoy, nebolo niečo, po čom by zúfalo túžila. Stačilo len, keď sa pozrela na Naomi a Amandu, ako im obom zaiskrilo v očiach a hypnotizujúcim pohľadom sprevádzali Scorpiusove pohyby, keď sa načiahol po šípke.

Určite ich už aspoň raz pobozkal a toto je výsledok. Rose si vždy predstavovala, že jeho pery v sebe majú nejaký druh jedu, ktorého sa, keď vás otrávi, už nemáte šancu zbaviť. Navždy zostanete poznačení chorobou zvanou _Posadnutosť Scorpiusom Malfoyom_. A ona vážne nechcela skončiť ako ostatné rokfortské slepice, ktoré po ňom šaleli. Rozhodne má naviac.

Takže nie, nechcela, aby s ním musela splniť práve túto úlohu.

Šípka rotovala a rotovala, až sa napokon konečne zastavila, ukazujúc na osobu, ktorá , sedela oproti blondiakovi. A tou osobou bol Evan Flint.

Rose bola vážne zvedavá, čo sa teraz stane. Hádala, že slizolinčan proste znova roztočí šípku, ale on, na jej obrovské prekvapenie, mlčky vstal zo stoličky a rozhodou chôdzou sa pohol na druhú stranu stola. Hnedovlasý chlapec sa s nečitateľným výrazom na tvári postavil a Rose sa zasekol dych v hrdle. Nemala poňatia, čo sa ten albín chystá urobiť, ale dala by ruku do ohňa, že to určite nebolo splnenie svojej úlohy.

A potom zistila, že keby to naozaj urobila, škaredo by sa spálila.

Flint dokonca ani nijako neprotestoval, keď ho Scorpius chytil za plecia a rýchlo k nemu nakláňal hlavu dovtedy, kým sa ich pery nestretli. Pobozkali sa. A nielen raz. Mali to robiť niekoľko minút, takže rozhodne neskončili iba pri jednom bozku.

Rose ich s úžasom sledovala a keď uvidela, ako obaja do tej činnosti zapojili svoje jazyky, nemohla sa rozhodnúť, či ju to v skutočnosti vzrušovalo alebo sa jej z toho dvíhal žalúdok. Bolo to také... Nemohla na to nájsť slovo. Chlípne, zvrhlé, nechutné? Príťažlivé? Bozkával sa s chlapom, pre Merlina! Naozaj bozkával! Nebolo to žiadne náhodné obtretie pier. Bolo to živočíšne. Rýchle, dravé a rozhodne nie jemné.

Na chvíľu si dovolila popustiť pevnú hradbu kontroly, ktorá sa týčila okolo jej fantázie a ona si nemohla pomôcť, aby si priamo tam nezačala predstavovať, aké by to bolo, keby tak pobozkal ju. Páčilo by sa jej to? Priťahovali by ju Scorpiusove trochu hrubé spôsoby? Vzrušili by ju drsné pohyby jeho jazyka v jej ústach?

Keď pocítila, ako jej bruchom preletel divoký vír rozšantených motýľov, rozhodla sa, že áno. Určite by ju to vzrušilo a vôbec by jej neprekážalo, že by Scorpius nebol práve nežný. Možno práve preto by sa jej to tak páčilo.

Rose pevne zaťala prsty do opierky a stisla zuby, keď zacítila nepatrný ťahavý pocit v bradavkách. Zavrela oči a priala si, aby sa mohla prepadnúť pod zem, pretože práve v tej chvíli jej docvaklo, že nie je o nič lepšia než všetci ostatní. Ona sa naozaj, NAOZAJ tak veľmi vzrušila iba zízaním na Scorpiusa Malfoya bozkávajúceho iného chlapca. Už viac nemá povolené volať slizolinčanov chlípnymi prasatami, pretože sa práve zaradila medzi nich.

Akonáhle si toto všetko uvedomila, rýchlo otvorila oči a zrak jej padol na maznajúcu sa dvojicu. Nemohla sa na nich prestať pozerať. Aj keby akokoľvek veľmi chcela odvrátiť tvár, jednoducho nemohla. A potom Scorpius jemne pootočil hlavou a otvoril oči, ktoré sa stretli s tými jej. Ešte stále sa surovo bozkával s Evanom, ale jeho modré studnuce si prevŕtavali cestu jej mozgom a jej z toho rozpáleného pohľadu vyschlo v ústach.

Pomaly prehltla a v duchu na neho kričala, aby sa odvrátil alebo zatvoril oči, pretože ona sa v tej chvíli cítila ako v pasci. Veľmi dobre vedela, že nebolo v JEJ moci niečo urobiť. Ale on neprestal a ak to mohla posúdiť, mala pocit, že jeho pohľad sa stal ešte intenzívnejším. Modré hĺbky potemneli, na okamih sa presunuli k jej perám, a potom sa znova stretli s jej čokoládovými očami.

Bolo to šialené, ale keď sa na ňu tak pozeral, bolo to, ako keby skoro mohla cítiť jeho túžbu robiť všetky tie veci jej a nie Flintovi.

Jej? Och, bola si istá, že by bola viac než ochotná podrobiť sa jeho túžbe, keby v tej chvíli na niečo také došlo. A to nehľadiac na to, aké presvedčivé dôvody pre nebozkávanie sa so Scorpiusom Malfoyom číhali v skrytom kútiku jej hlavy. A niektoré sa dokonca ani neskrývali, ona ich iba ignorovala.

Ach, kurva! Rose rýchlo pritisla stehná k sebe a začervenala sa. Dúfala, že si to nikto nevšimol... no, nikto okrem Scorpiusa, ale ten nemohol vidieť viac ako jej začervenanie, pretože pod stôl mu dovolené vidieť nebolo. V tej chvíli však už našťastie Basil rozhodol, že by tú úlohu mohli považovať za splnenú a on sa od Flinta rýchlo odtiahol.

Stále sa neprestal na ňu pozerať. Keby bola v tej chvíli Rose schopná normálne fungovať a nakopnúť svoj mozog do činnosti, určite by bola zvedavá, či ostatným to jeho večené zízanie na ňu nie je čudné. Pre ňu to rozhodne bola záhada.

"Vyzeráš trochu šokovane, Ryšavka," potichu povedal so skoro pohŕdavým úsmevom na perách a v tej chvíli sa všetky hlavy v miestnosti otočili jej smerom.

Znova sčervenala a v tej chvíli nevedela, či sa má cítiť ponížene alebo naštvane tým, že sa k nej správal tak opovržlivo. Ako keby bolo bežné vidieť Malfoya bozávať chlapa.

Keď sa konečne odtváril a ona už nebola v zajatí tých jeho prekliatych posadnutiaschopných očí, okamžite sklopila zrak k stolu a rozhodla sa, že to radšej nechá tak. V stave, v ktorom bola, bola zavážila jeho poznámka prenesená nepríjemným tónom naozaj pramálo.

Malfoy sa konečne odobral k svojmu miestu, obišiel stôl a keď prechádzal okolo nej, akoby mimochodom jej prstom prešiel od jedného ramena k druhému. Bol to jemný a úplne nevinný dotyk, ale, Merlin jej pomáhaj, ona skoro vyskočila z kože. Prekliaty albín!

000

Nebolo to fér. On si tam vedľa nej len tak sedel, tváril sa, ako keby sa ho to, čo sa stalo, vôbec nedotklo, kým ona sa takmer roztiekla na svoju stoličku. No je to spravodlivé?

Nie, rozhodne nie. Už len keď sa pozrela na tú jeho dokonalú tvár, na ktorej sa nepohol ani jeden jediný sval, ktorá sa vôbec nezačervenala, mala chuť dať mu jedno poriadne zaucho. Alebo ho zvaliť zo stoličky a rozdať si to s ním priamo na podlahe. Stavila by sa, že by sa ani nestarala, že majú publikum.

Áno, až taká úbohá bola.

Rose sa pokúsila povzdychnúť si, ale to, čo z nej vyšlo, znelo skôr ako trhané lapanie po dychu. Uvidela, ako sa jeden kútik Scorpiusových úst nadvihol a jej agresívne nutkanie zbiť ho, sa nebezpečne zvýšilo. Mal by si dávať pozor, aby od tej namyslenosti nenapučal a nezačal sa tam vznášať.

Naozaj neznášala, keď vyzeral tak samoľúbo. Ako keby vedel presne, ako sa cíti a bol si istý, že to zapríčinil on. No... zapríčinil to ON, ale to predsa neznamená, že to ten domýšľavý albín môže len tak beztrestne predpokladať.

Rose veľmi nedávala pozor na priebeh hry, ale môžete sa jej čudovať? Snažila sa upokojiť a nie ešte viac rozdráždiť svoje libido, takže keď bola na rade znova ona, Naomi do nej musela strčiť lakťom, aby ju prebrala zo zamyslenia.

Veľmi neochotne sa nahla na svojej stoličke dopredu, načiahla sa po kartách a jednu vzala.

_Spoluhráčovi po vašej pravej strane..._. Rozšírili sa jej oči. Och, sakra! Nie so Scorpiusom. Nie teraz!

000

Ona mala urobiť ČO? So skutočnou hrôzou v očiach civela na kus červeného papiera s výstražnými čiernymi písmenami na jemne lesklom povrchu. Prečo sa to deje práve jej? Vyzliecť mu košelu by nebolo až také ohrozujúce, ale vyzliecť mu košeľu, zatiaľčo ho má hladiť a bozkávať na hrudi? Robia si z nej srandu?

Jej panika tento raz nemala nič spoločné s tým, že by nevedela, ako to urobiť, ale skôr to bolo o tom, že... že on je Scorpius Zasrane Príťažlivý Malfoy a ona je Rose Weasleyová, ktorá momentálne trpela chorobou '_neznesiteľná nadržanosť na Scorpiusa Malfoya_'. Toto by mohlo jej zúfalstvo celkom spoľahlivo vysvetliť.

S obavami v očiach sa zadívala napravo, odkiaľ na ňu Scorpius so záujmom zízal. Zjavne ju svojimi očami vyzýval mysliac si, že tú úlohu nebude ochotná splniť. Nuž, o jej ochote by sa jednoznačne dalo debatovať, ale ona to mala v pláne splniť. Nehľadiac na to, ako veľmi to nechcela urobiť, keď už sa raz na to dala, nemôže pri prvej väčšej prekážke stiahnuť chvost a zdupkať.

Alebo môže? Vlastne, či môže alebo nie, nebolo v tej chvíli vôbec relevantné. Zásadná otázka sa týkala toho, či by jej dôstojnosť prežila čelný stret s jej zbabelým útekom. No na druhej strane... zostane jej po skončení tej hry vôbec _nejaká_ dôstojnosť? Nebolo by rozumnejšie uštedriť jej malý podraz v podobe úteku, ako ju potom pod náporom zvrhlostí, ktoré ju donútia urobiť, úplne rozdrviť?

Faktom však zostalo, že kým nad svojou situáciou v duchu dlhočizne polemizovala, jej telo sa chovalo ako úplne odpojené od jej vôle. Len tak z ničoho nič vstalo, prešlo tri kroky ku Scorpiusovi, ktorý už tiež stál a postavilo sa pred neho. A to všetko bez toho, že by mu Rose dala čo i len náznak príkazu, aby sa začalo hýbať. Zjavne myslelo samo za seba a bolo dychtivé splniť úlohu s blondiakom. Merlin jej pomáhaj.

Bolo jasné, že si albín myslel, že tú úlohu nesplní. To preto sa tváril tak pobavene, hoci Rose do smiechu vôbec nebolo. Jasné bolo tiež to, že ona sa rozhodla zatnúť zuby a urobiť to, nech už to malo stáť čokoľvek. Možno, ale iba možno, by ho mohla vyviesť z rovnováhy tak isto, ako on privádza do vývrtky ju. Nebolo predsa možné, aby po tom všetkom, čo sa už udialo v miestnosti, bol stále chladný ako cencúľ. To ju nútilo cítiť sa nemorálne a zvrhlo, keďže ona bola celkom nažhavená. Bolo na čase zmeniť to.

Priblížila sa k nemu a neisto mu položila ruky na plecia. Stále sa tak nadradene uškŕňal, keď sa k nej naklonil.

"Nehovor mi, že to naozaj ideš urobiť."

Rose sa zamračila, ale potom sa jej tvár rozžiarila a keď sa rozhodla pre iný prístup, usmiala sa. "A prečo nie?"

Scorpius nechal otázku nezodpovedanú a jej to viac menej vyhovovalo. Nechcela vedieť, čo urážlivé alebo provokujúce by jej na to povedal. Ona mala teraz v pláne útočiť rukami a nie slovami.

Myslela si, že začať jemným hladením po pleciach a ramenách by mohol byť celkom dobrý nápad... nemala sa zase až tak veľmi kde ponáhľať. Prešla mu oboma rukami po krku, pomaly zišla na plecia, potom ramená a kĺzavými pohybmi sa približovala k jeho zápästiam.

"Plánuješ to urobiť ešte dnes alebo tu budeme nocovať?" mrzuto vyštekol Scorpius, ale Rose si z toho nerobila ťažkú hlavu. Veľmi dobre vedela, prečo je taký podráždený. Mohol oklamať kohokoľvek v miestnosti, ale ju nie. Neotravovalo ho to ani zďaleka tak, ako sa snažil, aby to vyzeralo. Cítila, ako sa občas zachvel, keď ho zľahka hladila, takže snažiť sa obalamutiť ju mrzutým vystupovaním, bolo fakticky zbytočné.

Pokračovala vo svojich pomalých pohyboch, až sa dostala k zápästiam, po ktorých jemne prešla palcami. Vedela, že ho to muselo štekliť a keď ho podľa jej očakávania striaslo, spokojne sa uškrnula. Kto by povedal, že plniť tú úlohu bude také uspokojujúce...

Rozopla oba gombíky na rukávoch jeho draho vyzerajúcej košele a končekmi prstov vystúpila k jeho pažiam. Napodiv cítila pod košeľou jemné, ale pevné pletence svalov. Bola pravda, že Scorpius bol kapitánom slizolinského metlobalového družstva na pozícii triafača, takže vypracované svaly na rukách by nemali byť takým prekvapením, lenže Malfoyovská genetika bola dosť silná a on zdedil muskulatúru po svojom otcovi... ergo niekedy vyzeral trochu vychrtlo. Okrem toho, pod tým množstvom hábov, z ktorých sa skladala ich školská uniforma, nebolo možné vidieť presnejšie obrysy tela, takže preto bola Rose málinko zaskočená tým, čo zacítila. A tiež potešená. Nútilo ju to predstavovať si, ako vyzerá bez košele. A to ju zase nútilo netrpezlivo sa vrhnúť na gombíky, ktoré jej v tom pohľade pre bohov bránili, ale ona bola silnejšia.

Dvakrát sa zhlboka nadýchla, aby nestratila sebakontrolu. Trochu sklonila hlavu, oči plne sústredené na prácu svojich prstov, a odopla prvý gombík. Bola k nemu tak blízko, že keď nosom vydýchla vzduch, obtrel sa o pokožku jeho krku.

"Nenaťahuj to tak, Weasleyová, chcem to mať konečne za sebou," zachrapčal Scorpius a Rose sa pri drsnom zvuku jeho hlasu skoro zachvela. Bolo to to najerotickejšie, čo kedy vo svojom živote počula. Jeho hlas bol chrapľavý, zastretý túžbou a ona zrazu musela bojovať s o poznanie silnejšou žiadostivosťou. Och, mala vedieť, že tento slizolinčan ju raz privedie do pekla.

"Naozaj?" potichu sa spýtala, priblížiac pery k jeho uchu, aby ju lepšie počul. "Chceš, aby som tu urobila rýchlo? Zbesilo a drsne?" pomaly vyslovila posledné slová, kým jej horúci dych pohládzal jeho tvár.

Nemyslite si... ona dobre vedela, že sa správa bláznivo. Alebo skôr viac než bláznivo, správala sa chlípne a vzhľadom na vzťah, ktorý bol medzi nimi dvomi, aj úplne nevhodne. Ale nemohla si pomôcť. Bol to ten jeho hlas, ktorý ju naštartoval, bolo to niečo v ňom, čo jej jasne povedalo, že ju chce a ona z toho išla zošalieť.

Bola už pri treťom gombíku a jeho hruď sa začínala celkom pekne odhaľovať jej lačnému pohľadu. Zhypnotizovane hľadela na tú mramorovú bledosť, pomaly sa nahla a zľahka sa dotkla perami miesta pod jeho krkom. To bolo dovolené, nie?

Scorpius sa zachvel v momente, ako sa jej ústa stretli s jeho pokožkou a keď váhavo vystrčila špičku jazyka, aby ho ochutnala, začula jeho tlmené zalapanie po dychu a na svojich bokoch zacítila tlak. Začudovane sa zadívala dolu a zízala na pár bledých rúk s dlhými elegantnými prstami, ako oblapujú jej telo. Kedy sa to stalo? A prečo si to doteraz vôbec nevšimla?

Toto poznanie ju na chvíľu rozptýlilo, ale nebolo to natoľko dôležité, aby ju to donútilo zabudnúť na to, že pred ňou stojí takmer polonahý Scorpius a ona sa práve snaží zistiť, či sa jej páči chuť jeho pokožky. Trochu odhrnula vrchnú časť jeho košele a kým ústami prechádzala po jeho kľúčovej kosti, druhou rukou ho hladkala na boku tesne nad opaskom jeho nohavíc. Chutil trochu slano, ako keby bol jemne spotený - a Rose sa ani nečudovala, pretože ona sama mala pocit, že sa roztopí - ale páčilo sa jej to. Veľmi.

"No tak, Weasleyová!" vyhŕkol drsným hlasom a trhol jej zápästím preč od svojho tela. Rose zodvihla hlavu a zahľadela sa mu do očí. Z toho pohľadu jej zostalo horúcejšie než doposiaľ. "Zbytočne to predlžuješ. Alebo sa ti to nebodaj zapáčilo?" dodal posmešným tónom, ale ju to vôbec neurazilo. A hoci to bola pravda, nezačervenala sa zahanebním. V tej chvíli jej to bolo jednoducho jedno.

"Ako keby si si to TY neužíval," zamrmlala popod nos, no vedela, že to aj tak počul. A mlčal. Jeho odpoveď neprišla, ale ona ju ani nepotrebovala. Načo slová?

Vykasala mu košelu z nohavíc, rozopla ďalšie dva gombíky a už jej zostával iba jeden, ale v tej chvíli už bola jeho hruď prakticky úplne odhalená jej pohľadu. A jej sa tak veľmi páčilo, čo videla... Zľahka, skoro úctivo sa dotýkala rukami jeho už nie až tak prekvapivo vypracovaného brucha a jej pery sa zatiaľ venovali jeho krku.

Vedela, že to, čo robila, už prestala byť zábava. Začínala to byť kvalitná predohra a ona bola tak veľmi blízko k tomu, že sa proste už viac nestarala, ale pravda bola, že ho nechcela urobiť. A, áno, vedela, že keby pokračovala v tom, čo robila, nemal by šancu. Koniec koncov to, čo ju tlačilo do brucha, keď bola k nemu pritlačená, jej ponúklo celkom dobrý dôkaz.

Naozaj to nechcela skončiť, ale keď si uvedomila svoje dôvody, nemohla uveriť, že jej fyzická túžba takto hanebne zatemnila jej zmysel pre... normálnosť. Nikdy nemala v pláne urobiť ho v tejto úlohe, hoci by si zaslúžil to poníženie prvého vypadnutého. Chcela mu iba dokázať, že je niekto, kto mu dokáže strhnúť tú jeho tvrdú nedotknuteľnú masku chladu a nezáujmu. Lenže... teraz sa zrazu pristihla, že jej motívy sa zmenili. Chce, aby v hre zostal dlhšie preto, aby s ním mohla robiť ešte nejakú úlohu. Najlepšie takú, ktorá zahŕňa dotýkanie sa a bozkávanie, lebo to je očividne to, čo ju dokáže poriadne nažhaviť.

Neochotne sa od neho odtiahla, odopla mu posledný gombík a rýchlo mu strhla košeľu z pliec.

"Hotovo," zamrmlala, hodila mu košeľu, bez jediného pohľadu na jeho božské telo sa zvrtla a sadla si na svoju stoličku. Keď uvidela, ako na nich všetci zízajú, niektorí s otvorenými ústami, začervenala sa. Ak si o nej niekto z nich pred touto úlohou stále myslel, že je netýkavka, teraz už nebolo pochýb o tom, že rozhodne nie je.


	4. Chapter 4

Po tom morálne veľmi nízkom predstavení, ku ktorému sa Rose znížila, bol na rade Malfoy. Bolo skoro až komické, ako sa musel najprv vzchopiť a až potom bol schopný omráčene sa posadiť späť na stoličku a siahnuť po tých diabolských kartách. Skoro. A ona by sa bola schuti zasmiala, keby na tom nebola rovnako alebo možno aj horšie ako on.

Bolo úplne hrôzu vzbudzujúce, že sa takto spustila a ešte k tomu aj na verejnosti. Aj keď bolo v miestnosti iba päť ľudí, ktorí už vedia, čoho všetkého môže byť schopná, nebolo to o veľa upokojujúcejšie. Päť či päťdesiat... čo na tom záleží? Jej zahanbenie to predsa nezmenší, však?

Keď sa Scorpius načiahol po ďalšej karte, Rose sa neubránila zadržaniu dychu. Povedať, že sa modlila, aby sa tá úloha netýkala zasa jej, by bolo obrovským podcenením. Vedela, že ak by sa jej teraz Malfoy dotkol hoci iba malíčkom, vzbĺkla by ako umierajúci Fénix, ale ju by nevzkriesilo už asi nič. Ale našťastie, tento raz do toho nebola zahrnutá ona a ani nikto iný v miestnosti. Malfoy, ten arogantný bastard so šťastím, koré si vôbec nezaslúži, si totižto vytiahol Záchrankyňu. ON! Načo bude asi tak jemu? ONA by na rozdiel od neho túto kartu mohla veľmi dobre využiť, ale, samozrejme, aby ju dostala, to by musel byť tento svet spravodlivý. A tiež by jej musel ten hore prestať hádzať polená pod nohy.

Ale keď sa Malfoy zadíval na kartu, a zistil, čo dostal, stalo sa niečo nečakané. Aby bola Rose úprimná, bola veľmi prekvapená, že sa na Scorpiusovej tvári objavil úľavný výraz. Chvíľu nad tým premýšľala a po tom, čo zvážila všetky možnosti, prečo cítil práve úľavu, zistila, že to nebolo až také nepochopiteľné. Keby dostal nejakú riadne žhavú úlohu, v stave, v ktorom sa po jej útoku na jeho hornú polovicu tela, nachádzal, by zrejme veľmi rýchlo vypadol z ich malej hry. Keď sa tak nad tým zamyslela, mal z pekla šťastie.

Po Scorpiusovi nasledovala Amanda, ktorá, ako si Rose všimla, mala na lícach povlak purpurovej farby. Vedela si predstaviť z čoho to asi tak bolo. Každopádne, brunetka sa vrhla po kartách ako hladný po dobre prepečenom kuracom stehne. Rose nad tým iba nadvihla obočie. Keď prečítala, čo má urobiť, na stole pred ňou sa okamžite objavila náhrada istého mužského orgánu. Za iných okolností by sa Rose určite červenala aj za ušami, ale po tom, čo už v tej miestnosti prežila, ju to vôbec neprivádzalo do rozpakov. Fakt smutné.

Ale aj napriek tomu, že už bola na veci podobného rázu trochu zvyknutá, rozhodne netúžila dívať sa, ako Amanda predvádza jej predstavu orálneho zblíženia sa s druhým pohlavím. Odvrátila od nej zrak a radšej sa zaoberala sebou. Definitívne sa potrebovala dať do poriadku, pretože nebolo možné, aby takto pokračovala. S touto zvýšenou senzibilitou na všetko, čo jej pripadalo aspoň trochu príťažlivé, bolo treba niečo robiť. Nemohla dovoliť, aby ju vydráždili veci, ktoré by za normálnych okolností na ňu taký vplyv nemali... alebo by jej vydráždili skôr dáviaci reflex.

Amanda s tým bola celkom rýchlo hotová. Rose sa chvíľu pohrávala s myšlienkou, či to aj v reále takto odfušuje alebo ju to teraz jednoducho nebavilo. Tak či onak, to naozaj nebola jej starosť. Ona mala dosť roboty sama so sebou, než aby sa zaujímala o svojich spoluhráčov. Veľa pozornosti im nevenovala, čo bolo to najlepšie, čo v tej chvíli mohla urobiť, aby sa pozviechala. Ale potom sa na rad dostal Evan a ten si vytiahol Pokušiteľa. To definitívne prebralo Rose zo zamyslenia.

Ak sa správne pamätala, tak Scorpius povedal, že ten, kto dostane kartu Pokušiteľa, môže požiadať kohokoľvek o čokoľvek. To znelo apokalypticky. Pri slizolinčanoch slovo čokoľvek znameno veľmi veľa problémov a vo chvíli, keď sa na ňu Evan hneď po potiahnutí karty pozrel, vedela, že sa tie problémy budú týkať jej.

"Daj si dolu košeľu," prikázal jej a ona na neho vyvalila oči. To bude zlé.

Nehľadiac na jej nechuť, odopla dva posledné gombíky svojej bielej košele a strhla si ju z pliec. Teraz, keď na ňu každý zízal, sa cítila viac nahá, než v skutočnosti bola. A keď sa pre to začala červenať, skôr ju to potešilo, pretože zistila, že to ešte stále dokáže.

"Poď bližšie."

Rose vstala zo svojej stoličky a jej trasúce sa nohy ju dopravily až pred Evana. Predtým sa jej zdal celkom milý, rozhodne bol milší než Basil, ale v tejto chvíli ho definitívne prestávala mať rada. Čo od nej chce?

"Zatancuješ mi."

"Zatancujem?" prekvapene sa opýtala.

"Áno. Veľmi, veľmi pomaly," povedal. "Myslím, že vieš, aký druh tanca mám na mysli."

Podozrievavo prižmúrila oči. "Ale nubudem sa musieť vyzliekať, však?"

Uškrnul sa, ako keby odzačiatku vedel, že sa ho to spýta. "Iba ak budeš chcieť."

Určite nebude chcieť. Nikdy. Ak by mala niekomu niekedy predvádzať striptíz, bol by to jej manžel a urobila by to za zamknutými dverami ich spálne a stiahnutými roletami. A nebolo to iba kvôli tomu, že by nechcela, aby ju niekto videl nahú. Bolo to preto, že ona fakt nevedela tancovať. Takže aj napriek tomu, že ju Evan oslobodil od obnaženia sa, stále bola v dosť veľkom háji.

Práve sa chystala opýtať, či má začať tancovať len tak, keď sa zrazu odnikiaľ ozvala pomalá hudba. Rose ju nepoznala, ale keď zatvorila oči a započúvala sa do tónov, veľmi dobre si vedela predstaviť, ako hrá niekde v striptízovom klube, kde sa mladé dievčatá snažia zo zákazníkov vytiahnuť peniaze. Ale hudba nebolo to jediné, čo ju prekvapilo. Vedľa nej sa objavila oceľová tyč, na ktorú zhrozene zízala. Odmietala s tou vecou čokoľvek robiť.

"Len do toho," vyzval ju trochu pobavene Evan, keď tam stále len tak nerozhodne stála. Keby mohli pohľady zabíjať, ten slizolinčan by tam už ležal s dýkou zabodnutou v srdci.

Naozaj to nechcela urobiť, ale fakt nemala na výber. Zatvorila oči a začala pomaly pohybovať bokmi. Cítila, ako sa jej po tvári plazí červeň. Bolo lepšie, keď sa na nikoho nebude pozerať... aspoň neuvidí ten výsmech v ich tvárach. Najlepšie, ako to mohla urobiť, bolo, že sa bude snažiť zabudnúť na to, že nie je v miestnosti sama. To bolo ale trochu zložité, pretože na sebe cítila ich pohľady, ktoré sa nedali len tak ignorovať.

To, čo ju v tej situácii aspoň trochu zachraňovalo, bola hudba. Naozaj sa jej páčila a to znamenalo, že sa jej na ňu tancovalo ľahšie. Možno sa ani nepohybovala ako kačica so zlomenými oboma nohami, čo bol jej obvyklý štýl, keď prišlo ha tanec. Trochu jej pridávalo na sebavedomí aj to, že zatiaľ nikto nevybuchol smiechom. To bolo dobré znamenie, nie?

"Celkom ti to ide," ozval sa zrazu pochvalne Flint a Rose okamžite otvorila oči.

"Ide?" Áno, znela prekvapene, ale keby ste ju videli tancovať niekedy predtým, jej rozčarovanie by ste určite pochopili.

Iba prikývol a pokračoval v zízaní na jej prsia, ktoré zahaľovala iba podprsenka. Normálne by sa jej z toho chlípneho zízania obrátil žalúdok, ale vtedy jej to zvláštne pridávalo na sebavedomí. Z toho pohľadu jej bolo jasné, že sa mu páči, čo vidí, ale akokoľvek očividné to bolo, nemala ani poňatia, že sa mu to pozdávalo až do takej miery, že sa k nej pridá. Hoci prekvapená, Rose pokračovala vo svojom pomalom vlnení s jeho rukami na svojich bokoch, až hudba zrazu dohrala.

S úľavou v očiach sa pozrela na Evana a mlčky sa ho pýtala, či si už môže ísť sadnúť späť na svoje miesto, ale keď sa stretla s jeho očami, vedela, že myslí na čokoľvek iné len nie na to, že ju nechá odísť. V tom dusne, ktoré sa zrazu medzi nimi zrodilo, sa zdal bozk to najprirodzenejšie, čo sa mohlo stať. A keď sa k nej naklonil a skutočne to urobil, Rose iba prekvapene spolupracovala... ale iba do chvíle, keď ticho v miestnosti preťal ostrý hlas.

"Faul!"

Rose sa strhla, odtiahla sa od Evana a obaja otočili hlavy k Basilovi.

"Kázal si jej tancovať, bozk je mimo jej úlohy a to znamená faul. Ešte raz a si z hry vonku, Flint."

Evan pokrčil ramenami. Nezdalo sa, že by ho tá hrozba nejako trápila.

"Stálo to za to," skoro zašepkal a Rose nevedela, či to patrilo iba jej alebo to počuli aj ostatní. Tak či onak, rýchlo sa spamätala, zvrtla sa a kráčala k svojej stoličke s jemnou červeňou na lícach.

000

A zase bola na rade ona. Len pred chvíľou dokončila jednu úlohu a už musí plniť ďalšiu. Tempom, akým išla do teraz, by mohla byť veľmi rýchlo prvá, ktorá z hry vypadne. Otázka bola, či to bola dobrá vec alebo nie. Vlastne nie. BOLA to dobrá vec. To, čo vyvolávalo polemiku, bolo, či by jej to stálo za to poníženie. Možno aj áno. Veď táto hra ju už priviedla do takého stavu, že sa nemôže dočkať toho, ako bude mať nejakú úlohu s Malfoyom. Bolo to k plaču!

A čo by si pomysleli jej rodičia, keby vedeli, čo tu stvára? Mama jej síce povedala, aby bola spoločensky viac aktívna, ale bola si istá, že zrovna TOTO tým nemyslela. Vedela si celkom dobre predstaviť, čo by urobili, keby to zistili. Jej mama by tomu najprv nemohla uveriť, potom by dostala nával hnevu a napokon by s ňou týždne neprehovorila. Medzitým by jej, samozrejme, dala domáce väzenie až do štyridsiatky. Reakcia jej otca by mala určite väčšie grády. Pravdepodobne by najprv dostal infarkt. Potom by na ňu poriadne nakričal a pomohol jej mame zamknúť ju v izbe. A napokon by išiel nemilosrdne zabiť všetkých, ktorí ju videli bez košele.

Lepšie bude, ak sa to nedozvedia. Ak sa to nedozvie vôbec nikto.

"Dúfaš, že k tebe tá karta pribehne sama?" ozval sa sarkastickým hlasom Malfoy, keď sa Rose stále nemala k činu.

Otočila sa k nemu so zamračenou tvárou. Čo má, do pekla, zase za problém?

Rýchlo sa načiahla po kartu, aby albín nedostal z toho čakania mŕtvicu a otočila ju.

"So spoluhráčom po svojej pravej strane..." začala čítať, ale nebolo jej dovolené dokončiť tú vetu.

"Dávam Záchrankyňu!" povedal Malfoy a položil kartu na stôl. Tá okamžite vzbĺkla a zmizla.

Rose ohromene zízala na stôl a potom na Scorpiusa. "Ani nevieš, čo to bola za úloha." Naozaj nevedela, čo na to povedať a toto bola prvá vec, ktorá jej zišla na um.

Do hája! Prečo to urobil? Zrazu s ňou nechce robiť žiadne úlohy? Odkedy?

"Je mi jedno, čo tam bolo. Jednoducho to s tebou nechcem urobiť," ľahostajne preniesol a Rose sa skoro poddala nutkaniu hodiť po ňom svoju topánku.

Takže zrazu pre neho nebola dosť dobrá alebo čo? Zrazu sa len tak rozhodol, že tá predchádzajúca úloha s ňou sa mu nepáčila? Alebo sa znova prebudila jeho nenávisť k nej a jednoducho sa už viac nechce dotknúť chrabromilčanky, ktorú kedysi volal Ryšavá zubaňa?

Nebolo ani tak dôležité, čo to bolo, pretože faktom zostalo, že ju práve pred všetkými ponížil. A jej kolovala mysľou iba jedna myšlienka: Ten sukin syn!

Bola taká naštvaná! Och, nie! Nebola naštvaná, ona bola rozzúrená! Čo si ten parchant o sebe vôbec myslí? Odmietnuť ju po tom, čo pred pár minútami všetkým predviedli horúcu predohru? Ako sa vôbec opovažuje?

Ešte nikdy sa necítila tak zahanbená ako v tej chvíli. Po jeho rezolútnom odmietnutí splniť s ňou úlohu nastalo v miestnosti úplné ticho, čo tiež nebolo veľmi upokojujúce. Vedela, že sú všetci prekvapení a tiež mohla tušiť, že si nikto nevie jeho konanie vysvetliť. Kým na tvárach Evana a Basila neprestával prevažovať zmätok, Rose videla, ako sa pocity jej ženských spoluhráčok zmenili z prekvapenia na škodoradosť a možno aj na určitú satisfakciu. Vtedy zistila, že vysmievať sa mlčky je možno dokonca horšie, ako použiť slová.

Cítila, že jej tvár znova horela červeňou, ale tentokrát to nemalo nič spoločné so vzrušením. Tento raz to bol stopercentný hnev.

"To myslíš vážne?" spýtal sa Evan a pozeral sa na Scorpiusa, no skôr, než mohol blondiak odpovedať, sa ozvala Amanda.

"Nechaj ho, má na to predsa právo," odvetila sladkastým hlasom. Znelo to obranne... trochu, ale z osemdesiatich percent jej tón pretekal posmechom. Rose sa musela premáhať, aby v tej chvíli nesiahla po prútiku a neurobila jej s vlasmi niečo veľmi nechutné.

"Amanda má pravdu, Záchrankyňu môžem použiť kedykoľvek chcem a ja som sa rozhodol, že ju použijem teraz."

Ďalej nebolo o čom hovoriť. Bolo to tak, ako to bolo a Rose si toho bola veľmi dobre vedomá, preto mlčala. Na rade bol teraz znova Malfoy, ale ona sa vôbec nestarala. Pozerať sa na to, ako mu Naomi obsťaštňuje prsty na rukách, ako keby to bola iná časť jeho tela, vôbec nemala v úmysle. Práve teraz na to nemala náladu.

Napriek tomu, že to bolo dosť pritiahnuté za vlasy, Rose sa nemohla zbaviť myšlienky, že jeho odmietnutie bolo plánované. Možno si Malfoy povedal, že jej účasť na tejto hre môže byť dobrá príležitosť zasa jej o niečo viac strpčiť život. Prečo ju najprv nenavnadiť a potom pred všetkými ponižujúco odmietnuť? Či už mala tú úlohu prikázanú kartami alebo nie, nebolo to o nič menej potupné.

Bol to jednoducho parchant a ona sa teraz úprimne zamýšľala nad tým, prečo vlastne tak veľmi túžila zisťovať, čo robia za dverami tejto miestnosti. A aj keby Malfoy nebol tým otravným chumajom, ktorým bol, stále to bol slizolinčan a ona jednoducho mala očakávať nejaký podraz. Je to predsa v ich krvi, tak prečo sa na to nepripravila?

Bohužiaľ, keď znova začala vnímať okrem svojho nepríjemného vnútorného hlasu aj realitu okolo seba, Naomi si práve sadala späť na svoju stoličku a na rade bola zase ona. Hlboko sa zamračila na karty. Po tom, čo sa stalo s Malfoyom, nemala chuť už vôbec nič robiť, ale nedalo jej to. Dúfala, že dostane nejakú úlohu, cez ktorú by sa mu mohla pomstiť.

"Prezraď tri veci, ktoré ťa vzrušujú." Zachmúrila sa. Toto jej v pomste nijako nepomôže. Iba že by...

"To je ľahké," povedala Rose a zdvihla jeden kútik úst. "Hnedé oči, tmavé vlasy a trochu robustnejšia postava."

V skratke, bol to úplný opak toho vychrtlého albína, lenže akosi zabudla na fakt, že ten popis sa až príliš dobre hodí na jednu osobu, ktorá s nimi sedela pri stole. Na osobu, ktorá ju teraz prepaľovala svojími orieškovohnedými očami. Rose sa na neho zadívala a keď uvidela, ako sa na ňu Evan pozerá, oľutovala, že najskôr konala a až potom premýšľala.

Začervenala sa a v zápätí v duchu zakliala. Určite si musel myslieť, že zrumenela preto, lebo sa jej páči. Do kelu! Radšej odvrátila pohľad a preniesla ho na Scorpiusa. Na jej ohromné sklamanie a rozzúrenie nevyzeral, že by sa ho to bolo dotklo. Ani najmenej.

Zaškrípala zubami. Takže mu na tom vôbec nezáleží, že?

"Myslím, že na rade som teraz ja," povedal do ticha Malfoy, ako keby to bolo treba oznamovať. Vzal si kartu a mlčky ju prečítal.

Rose tento raz dokonca ani necítila také napätie ako predtým. Nemala strach, že s jeho úlohou bude mať niečo spoločné jednoducho preto, lebo bola naštvaná a to zatienilo akékoľvek emócie, ktoré by normálne cítila. A okrem toho, aká smola by už bola, keby to bola znova ona?

Sledovala, ako sa blondiak načiahol po šípke, zatočil ňou a hádajte, na kom sa zastavila tá malá prekliata beštia. Presne - NA NEJ! Rose bola úplne šokovaná. Kto môže byť taký krutý, že jej spôsobí toto?

"Čo?" vyhŕkla naproti nej Amanda, ktorej sa na tvári usídlil pobúrený výraz. "Ako je možné, že už trikrát za sebou robí úlohu so Scorpiusom?"

Znela dosť naštvane a tiež obviňujúco. A Rose značne štvalo, že o nej hovorila, ako keby tam ani nebola. No skôr, než mohla otvoriť ústa, aby sa bránila, zasiahol Malfoy.

"Chceš tým naznačiť, že podvádzam?" opýtal sa so skrytým varovaním v hlase. Modrými očami sa hypnotizujúco zadíval na hnedovlásku a Amanda na neho zostala zarazene zízať.

"Ja... n-nie," neisto jachtala a záporne krútila hlavou. "Z ničoho ťa neobviňujem, Scorpius," uisťujúco povedala a Rose mala chuť uškrnúť sa. Nikdy by jej ani na um nezišlo, že by takto reagovala.

"Nie? Pretože tou šípkou som potočil ja, takže ak by si si myslela, že tu niečo nie je v poriadku, muselo by to súvisieť so mnou," povedal nepríjemným hlasom a Amanda sa skoro prikrčila pod tiahou jeho slov.

"To nie. Iba... zdalo sa mi to čudné," pípla a neisto sa zadívala na ostatných. Oni však ich malú výmenu názorov iba sledovali a nevyzeralo to, že by chceli zasiahnuť. U nich Amanda podporu nenašla. Zjavne sa nikomu nechcelo dostávať sa do roztržky s Malfoyom.

"A ak by ti náhodou napadlo, že v tom mám prsty ja, stačí, keď sa na mňa pozrieš. Vyzerám snáď nadšene?" spýtala sa Rose, nadvihla jedno obočie a opätovala pohľad Amandiných očí, z ktorých sršal jed.

Slizolinčanka neodpovedala, iba na ňu hádzala vražedné pohľady a miestnosťou sa rozprestrelo napäté ticho. Rose otočila hlavu k Malfoyovi. Ten znova zízal na kartu vo svojej ruke a pery sa mu skrivili v úškrne. V tej chvíli mala v ústach úplné sucho.

Prečo nemohla dostať Záchrankyňu aj ona?

"Tak?" spýtala sa mrzuto, lebo ten jeho úsmev ju znervózňoval. Nehovoriac o tom, že jej liezol na nervy. "Vyklop konečne čo tam je."

Nevyklopil. Iba sa na ňu pozrel, načiahol ruku a ten papierik, ktorý doteraz zvieral v ruke, jej podal. Nechápavo sa na neho zamračila, ale nakoniec si ho vzala.

"Prečítaj si to sama."

Prečítala. A takmer dostala mŕtvicu. Môže sa jej päť minút dotýkať kdekoľvek na tele? KDEKOĽVEK? Čo?

Aj päť sekúnd by bolo príliš veľa nieto ešte päť minút. A okrem toho, nie je trochu proti pravidlám? Nemôže sa jej predsa dotýkať TAM. A keby aj mohol a ona by to mala dovoliť niekomu v tej miestnosti, môžete sa staviť, že po tom, čo Malfoy urobil, by to rozhodne nebol on.

"Vyzeráš, ako keby si práve uvidela ducha," posmieval sa jej albín, za čo ho počastovala nevrlým pohľadom. "A tiež nejako napäto... možno by si potrebovala masáž."

On proste miloval, keď si z nej mohol uťahovať, však?

"Poď si ku mne sadnúť."

Rose na neho prižmúrila oči. "Prečo ja? Prečo nejdeš ty sem?" vyzvala ho. Rozhodne sa nemienila iba tak ľahko vzdať.

Malfoy ju ale zjavne nepochopil, pretože jej neodporoval a netrval na svojom, iba pokrčil ramenami na znak, že jemu je to jedno, vstal a pristúpil k nej. Vytiahol ju zo stoličky, ktorá sa v okamihu zmenila na veľké pohodlne vyzerajúce kreslo a sadol si. Ju si posadil pred seba medzi roztiahnuté nohy.

To, že na neho nemala výhľad, bolo veľmi znepokojujúce. Zacítila, ako sa pohol, trochu sa pohniezdil a keď sa o pokožku na jej krku obtrel jeho horúci dych, strhla sa.

"Neboj sa," zašepkal a ona bola prekvapená, keď tento raz v jeho hlase nebola ani stopa po výsmechu. Zdalo sa, že to myslel vážne.

Možno si naozaj myslel, že sa bojí. "Nebojím sa," namrzene odvrkla.

"Tak potom to bude asi iba očakávanie. Už sa nemôžeš dočkať, však?"

Skoro mohla vidieť, ako sa ten arogantný parchant uškŕňa. Zaťala zuby a potláčala nutkanie otočiť sa a jednu mu vraziť.

"To by sa ti páčilo..." zamrmlala. "Bola to iba odmietajúca reakcia na tvoj dych na mojom krku. Zdvihol sa mi aj žalúdok, ale to si nemohol vidieť." Po tomto sa cítila omnoho lepšie, pretože Malfoy náhle zmĺkol. Cha! Asi sa nezmohol na odpoveď.

"Došli ti slová?" vysmievala sa.

Rose si plne užívala svoje malé víťazstvo, ale to len do tej chvíle, keď sa jeho ruky naraz z ničoho nič ocitli na jej kolenách a začali sa posúvať smerom hore. Zachvela sa a zatajila dych, kým napäto sledovala pár bledých rúk putovať po jej nohách.

"Teš sa, kým môžeš, Weasleyová. Hovoríš, že sa ti zdvihol žalúdok?" šepkal jej do ucha. "Obaja vieme, že to tak nebolo. Že pri mojich dotykoch cítiš čokoľvek, len nie znechutenie. A teraz to môžem aj dokázať... mám na to dokonca až päť minút. Je to viac, než by som potreboval, ale môžem ťa uistiť, že si z toho užijem každú jednu sekundu."

To bola hrozba? Znelo to takmer ako hrozba a Rose sa ohrozene rozhodne cítila.

Boli dve veci, na ktoré plne zamerala svoju pozornosť. Jeho hlas a jeho ruky. To druhé jej však robilo omnoho väčšie starosti ako to prvé. Neprestali totižto plieniť pokožku na jej stehnách a ona sa začala obávať, na ktorom mieste sa konečne zastavia.

Tie jeho diabolské prsty sa začínali dostávať na hranu znesiteľnosti a ona už chcela vyhŕknúť "prestaň!", keď sa zrazu zastavili a pohli sa späť smerom dole. Rose si vydýchla a jej telo sa trochu uvoľnilo.

"Zľakla si sa?" ozval sa pri jej uchu hlas pretekajúci pobavením. Samozrejme, že ho nesmierne baví mučiť ju!

Chcela sa ho arogantne spýtať, čoho by sa asi tak mala báť, ale po rýchlom premyslení si to rozmyslela. Nechcela vedieť, čo by jej na to povedal a keď si predstavila, že by jej to mohol v skutočnosti aj názorne ukázať, zatočila sa jej hlava. Preto sa rozhodla, že bude najmúdrejšie mlčať a nedávať svoje emócie na javo.

Malfoy sa za ňou znova pohmýril, posadil sa trochu dozadšie a ju za boky pritiahol k sebe. Obtočil jej jednu ruku okolo pásu a keď ju prinútil, aby sa o neho oprela, prešla ňou zvláštna vlna dosť podobná elektrickému výboju. Ach, áno, veď to bola vlastne ona, kto mu dal tú prekliatu košeľu dole.

Dobrá práca, Rose! Teraz nielenže bude musieť vydržať dotyky jeho rúk, ale jeho nahú hruď pritisnutú na jej chrbte. Proste skvelé.

Ruky presunul na jej paže, ktoré nimi šúchal, ako keby jej bolo zima a on ju chcel zahriať, ale po chvíli jeho dotyky zjemnel. Končekmi prstov putoval k plecu, po kľúčovej kosti až ku krku. Rukou jej pohol hlavou do strany a ona si ju o neho oprela. Keď zrazu zacítila na ohybe medzi plecom a krkom jeho vlhké pery, musela zozbierať všetku svoju silu, aby nahlas nevzdychla.

"Faul!" okamžite vyhŕkol niekto v miestnosti a Rose bola taká mimo, že ani nespoznala, kto to bol.

Otočila hlavou smerom do miestnosti a chcela sa posadiť vzpriamene, ale Malfoyova ruka na bruchu ju zastavila.

"Nie je to faul, Flint," vyhŕkol Scorpius podráždený, že ho vyrušili. "Aj bozk je dotyk, takže nerobím nič, čo nie je povolené."

Rose videla, ako sa Evan otočil k Basilovi po pomoc, ten však iba lebadolo pokrčil plecami. "Karta nesčernala, takže je to v poriadku," povedal a hlavou kývol na kartu ležiacu na stole.

Vyzeralo to, že Evan chce ešte niečo povedať, ale Malfoy bol rýchlejší. "Nevyrušuj nás už!"

Zdalo sa, že tmavovlasý slizolinčan je albínovou rakciou dosť pobúrený, ale nakoniec predsa len nič nepovedal a Malfoy znova začal so svojím mučením, takže ju to ani veľmi nezaujímalo. Na teraz bola úplne fascinovaná rukou, ktorá ju jemne pohládzala po bruchu a vlhkými perami, ktoré si nachádzali cestu od jej pleca ku krku.

"Povedz mi jednu vec, Weasleyová. Páčilo sa ti, ako som sa bozkával s Evanom?" šepol jej od ucha, na ktorom vzápätí zacítila jeho jazyk. Pre Merlina! Musela zaťať nechty do operadiel kresla, aby dokázala nevydať žiaden zvuk. "Je v tom celkom dobrý, nie? Stavím sa, že aj ty si si to s ním užila."

Naozaj mu chcela povedať, aby sklapol, ale niekde medzi tým, ako ju začal hladiť na ramenách a tým, ako pomaly zvádzal jej stehná, sa stalo, že prišla o reč. A aj keby o ňu neprišla, radšej bola ticho, pretože mala dôvodnú obavu, že ak by otvorila ústa, jediné, čo by z nich vyšlo, by bolo roztúžené stonanie.

"Hm, ja viem, že páčilo," zašepkal a v skutočnosti jej ani nedal priestor na odpoveď. "Rada sa pozeráš, však?"

Čo to malo znamenať? Na čo sa má rada pozerať?

"Na mňa s Flintom," upresnil. "Alebo iba na mňa... videl som tvoj výraz, keď si mi dala dolu košeľu. Páčilo sa ti, čo si videla?"

Och, tak toto tým myslel? Nuž, v tom prípade mu musela dať za pravdu. Naozaj sa rada pozerala.

"Nemusíš odpovedať," povedal, ale Rose sa vlastne ani nesnažila. Rýchlo jej došlo, že to od nej vlastne nečaká. "Všetko si to mala vpísané na tvári."

Mala? Bola veľká pravdepodobnosť, že v tomto prípade neklamal. Asi fakt hovoril pravdu, lebo vtedy určite nemyslela na to, či je z jej výrazu niečo badateľné alebo nie. Boli oveľa zaujímavejšie veci, na ktoré sa sústredila.

"Vieš, prečo som odmietol plniť s tebou úlohu?" náhle sa spýtal a keby ju nebol rozptyľoval svojimi rukami, Rose by určite v tej chvíli viac spozornela. "Chcel som, aby si trochu vychladla. Nechcel som, aby sa zábava skončila skôr, než skutočne začala. Keďže to robíš prvýkrát, nebolo by odo mňa fér, aby som... zariadil, aby si vypadla ako prvá."

Ten namyslený egoistický bastard! To jej chce nahovoriť, že jej urobil láskavosť? Robí si z nej sradnu?

Toto ju definitívne prebralo z opojenia.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose by bola nevýslovne rada, keby sa mohla otočiť a proste mu jednu vraziť medzi oči. Och, aké krásne by bolo zlomiť mu ten dokonale vyzerajúci nos! Mala tú scénu pred očami, skoro počula hlasné plesnutie pri strete svojej ruky a jeho líca, ale vedela, že to nie je práve ten najlepší nápad. Mala by sa pokúsiť krotiť fyzické prejavy svojej zloby. Všimla si, že odkedy vstúpila do tejto miestnosti, všetky jej pocity sa záhadným spôsobom zdvojnásobili, svoju prílišnú agresivitu nevynímajúc. Amanda by mala byť teraz so svojimi obvineniami veľmi opatrná. V tomto stave bola Rose dosť náchylná fyzicky ju presvedčiť o tom, že ona nemá so žiadnou manipuláciou nič spoločné.

Veď kto by aj chcel robiť úlohu so Scorpiusom Malfoyom?

Okej, ONA chcela... ale minulý čas v tej vete nie je náhodou. Iba si priala, aby o svojej znovuzrodenej nevraživosti voči tomu blondiakovi mohla presvedčiť aj svoje telo. Je smutné, ako ju v tej chvíli zrádzalo. Chápete, boli spolu už od začiatku, s ním sa narodila a ono jej v tej najpodstatnejšej chvíli dá takúto podpásovku? To sa jednoducho nerobí.

Proste, priala si, aby mohla povedať, že to, čo robili jeho ruky jej telu, ju nijako neovplyvnilo. Lenže... ona nebola z ľadu, takže nebola šanca, že by to mohla ignorovať a tváriť sa, že sa nič nedeje. Obzvlášť nie vtedy, keď do konca úlohy zostávala ešte jedna minúta, ako ich ráčil oboznámiť Basil.

"Si podozrivo ticho, Ryšavka," zapriadol Malfoy. Rose zapremýšľala nad tým, či bol jeho hlas naozaj posmešný, alebo si to pod vplyvom okolností iba vyfantazírovala. Jej hlava s ňou niekedy robila čudné veci.

Tak či onak, Albín by si mal dávať pozor na ústa. Prezývka Ryšavka síce nebola až taká zlá ako Zubatá ryšaňa (možno to bolo dokonca celkom milé, to by však nepriznala), ale stále to malo dosť ďaleko od jej skutočného mena - Rose. Ona ho predsa tiež nevolá Albín! Nuž, aspoň nie nahlas.

"Nemám ti čo povedať," precedila pomedzi zuby. Stavila by sa, že on by bol tiež ticho, keby mu robila so stehnami tie isté veci, ktoré jej teraz robil on. A robil to tak dobre! Bolo smutné, že túto svoju schopnosť používal na to, aby ju týral.

"Radšej si to iba mlčky užívaš, však?"

Och, on bol taký... taký... NAMYSLENÝ! Ako môže byť jedna osoba tak hrozne samoľúba?

"Máš skôr na mysli, že mlčky trpím, nie?" podráždene vyhŕkla a zaťala zuby. Musela uznať, že jeho ruky boli jednoducho magické. Spôsob, akým sa jej dotýkal, v nej vyvolával túžbu cítiť jeho dlane na svojom tele až do konca života. Trochu desivé.

Na svojom krku cítila, ako sa jeho pery zvlnili v úsmeve a iba hádala, že to nebol milý úsmev... aspoň nie milý pre ňu. "Zabudla si, že môžem dokázať, že klameš?"

Nezabudla Akoby vôbec mohla zabudnúť? Ale to automaticky neznamenalo, že všetko len tak bez premýšľania prizná. Možno v nej jeho konanie vyvolávalo trochu príjemných pocitov, ale rázne odmietala povedať to na hlas. Alebo skôr... odmietala to povedať jemu. "Nie, hoci sa snažím zabudnúť na fakt, že som prinútená nechať sa obchytkávať tvojimi slizkými rukami," odvrkla a na tvári sa jej objavil úškrn, ktorý sa však vyparil vo chvíli, keď pocítila, že jedna jeho ruka sa zrazu prekvapivo rýchlo rozbehla hore jej stehnom.

Z tohoto plynulo ponaučenie nikdy neprovokovať niekoho, kto má neobmedzený prístup k všetkým častiam vášho tela. Mala si to uvedomiť skôr, než ho začala urážať.

Rose sa prudko nadýchla, keď to už vyzeralo, že má doraziť do svojho cieľa. Rýchlo ho chmatla za predlaktie a nechty zaborila do jeho bledej pokožky. Vlastne ani nevedela, či ho poranila preto, lebo ho chcela zastaviť a bola naštvaná alebo preto, že keby to neurobila, asi by z jej úst vyšlo niečo, čo by sa mu veľmi páčilo. Každopádne, fungovalo to, pretože zasyčal od bolesti a ruku okamžite stiahol.

"Faul!" vyhŕkla tento raz Naomi, ktorá sedela hneď vedľa nich. "Okrem toho, že to, čo si urobila, sa považuje za násilie, ktoré tu netolerujeme, dotýkať sa ho ani nie je povolené," povedala pohľadom zaboreným do Rosinej tváre.

"To on sa chystal urobiť niečo, čo nie je povolené!" zamračene protestovala.

"Môžem sa ťa dotýkať kdekoľvek," nežne preniesol pri jej uchu Malfoy a jej sa z tónu jeho hlasu rozutekali po tele zimomriavky.

"Ty čuš," podráždene vyhŕkla. Už bola unavená z toho, aký nehorázne silný vplyv na ňu mal. Odkiaľ sa to vôbec vzalo? Síce ho považovala za príťažlivého, ale nikdy predtým k nemu necítila skutočné sympatie. Lenže najhoršie zo všetkého bolo, že o tom vedel. A rozhodol sa to zneužívať.

"Scorpius má pravdu, môže sa ťa dotýkať kdekoľvek... na rozdiel od teba. Ty to vôbec nemáš povolené," povedala Naomi. Tvárila sa, ako keby práve zjedla citrón zmiešaný so sadlom a vôbec nebolo ťažké domyslieť si príčinu. Ona jednoducho umierala túžbou byť na Rosinom mieste. Žiarlila na to, že Scorpius sa nedotýka jej, ale Rose.

Či už karma vracala Amande úder alebo nie, Rose sa v tej chvíli sústredila na niečo úplne iné. Interpretácia tej úlohy sa jej vôbec nepozdávala. Čo sú to za blbé pravidlá? Nemyslela ten svoj faul, ale to, kam smerovali Malfoyove ruky. Proste to nedávalo zmysel. "Dotýkať sa na takých miestach nemôže byť v poriadku. Neberie sa to ako nejaký druh sexu?"

Zdalo sa, že im nasadila chrobáka do hlavy, pretože všetci zostali mlčať a zmätene sa po sebe pozerali. Takže oni si ani neurobia poriadok v pravidlách a ona má na to teraz doplácať? To sa na nich akurát tak podobalo!

"Aj tak na tom nezáleží... nedopracoval som sa tam, takže je to jedno. A, mimochodom, zbytočne mrháš MOJÍM časom," dodal Scorpius.

V tomto s Malfoyom súhlasila - mrhala jeho časom, ale kto povedal, že jej to nebolo jedno? Práve naopak. Veľmi jej vyhovovalo, že môže trochu naťahovať čas a zamestnať ho niečím, čo by mu – pre zmenu - odviedlo pozornosť od zámeru priviesť ju svojimi rukami do šialenstva.

"Och, prepáč, to je mi ľúto," povedala falošne sladko.

"Malo by ti byť. Kedy sa ti naskytne ďalšia príležitosť mať na sebe ruky niekoho, ako som ja?"

Rose nad jeho nadutosťou podráždene prižmúrila oči. „Ak myslíš vychudnutého chumaja s predpotopnými názormi na čarodejnícky spoločenský rebríček, tak takých je na Rokforte neúrekom. Keď sme už pri tom, nechápem, prečo si myslíš, že si niečo špeciálne. A hoci tvoja očividná záľuba v bozkávaní sa s rovnakým pohlavým skutočne _je_ nezvyčajná, nemyslím si, že by to bolo pre ženské pohlavie príťažlivé," rýpala do neho.

Spokojne sa uškrnula, keď začula, ako pobúrene zalapal po dychu. Ak nechcel, aby na neho použila svoj podrezaný jazyk, nemal jej na to dať príležitosť. Tiež ju nemal rozčuľovať a zachádzať rukami tam, kde nepatrili, takže to bola výlučne jeho chyba.

Ako nemá odpoveď na jej slová zovretie na jej stehne povážlivo zosilnelo a ona bola nútená zahryznúť si do pery, aby nedala najavo nahlas svoj nesúhlas s jeho hrubým správaním. Avšak keď sa jeho ústa zrazu premiestnili na jej plece, zanechávajúc za sebou vlhkú cestičku, a on sa zubami pomstychtivo zaboril do jej pokožky, nebolo nič, čo by mohla urobiť, aby zabránila myknutiu svojho tela. Okamžite sebou trhla, napriek jeho pevnému zovretiu sa vystrela, aby o neho nebola opretá chrbtom a natočila sa k nemu.

„Preskočilo ti?" vykríkla tenkým zhrozeným hlasom, ale to sa od neho už odvrátila a ustarostene kontrolovala škodu, ktorú na jej pleci urobil. Parchant! Odtlačky jeho zubov lemovalo jemné začervenanie a ona mohla očakávať, že červeň sa o niekoľko hodín premení na podliatinovú sivomodrú.

„Musíš mať rada ten druh bolesti, Ryšavka," zamyslene zamumlal a hoci jej uprene zízal na chrbát, nesnažil sa ju znovu k sebe pritisnúť.

„Aký druh bolesti? O čom hovoríš?" neprítomne sa spýtala Rose, pretože bola ešte stále plne zamestnaná prezeraním si rany. Preto keď sa Scorpius odrazu bez varovania vymrštil a pritlačil sa na jej chrbát, znova sa preľaknuto strhla.

„Ten druh bolesti," šepkal jej zastretým hlasom do ucha, kým jeho ruky sa plazili po jej páse, aby ju mohol objať, „ktorý ti prináša zároveň aj potešenie."

Rose sa sama pre seba zachmúrila, kým sa jej svaly chveli v napätom očakávaní. Nemala ani poňatia, o čom blondín hovoril, ale _spôsob_, akým to povedal, jej ponúkal iba zúžený výber možností. Cítila, ako sa jeho horúci dych kĺže po jej krku, hoci pery sa jej pokožky nedotkli. Jednou rukou ju pevne chytil za zadok, tak pevne, až ju to zabolelo a bola si istá, že aj tam bude mať modrinu a zároveň jej ušný lalôčik uväznil vo svojich ústach.

Zhlboka sa nadýchla a sťažka preglgla. Nemohla sa rozhodnúť, či má zasyčať od bolesti nad jeho nešetrným stískaním alebo vzdychať pri pocite jeho zvedavého jazyka na jej uchu.

„Musí sa ti to páčiť, lebo inak si neviem predstaviť, prečo by si ma tak nehorázne provokovala," zapriadol jej do ucha.

Provokovala! Ona jeho? Ako sa vôbec opovažuje niečo také vypustiť z úst? Že mu jazyk neodpadne! Bol to on, kto ju takto mučil. To on je k nej arogantný a povýšenecký. To on ju chcel chytať na miestach, na ktoré nebolo dovolené siahať doteraz nikomu. Takže kto tu koho provokuje?

Rose sa rozzúrene zavrtela, aby zo seba striasla jeho ruky, ale bolo to nemožné. Držal sa jej ako kliešť a ešte aj cítila, ako sa mu pery na jej pokožke vlnia v spokojnom samoľúbom úsmeve. Presne tak – vysmieval sa jej! V ich vzťahu to síce nebolo nič nové, ale ona toho už mala plné zuby.

„To _ty_ provokuješ _mňa_, Malfoy, takže sa ani nesnaž hodiť vinu na mňa. A musím ťa sklamať, ale tvoje sado maso chúťky nezdieľam," zavrčala.

„A predsa sa ti to páči," nežne preniesol a jej tvár sa sfarbila do purpurova hnevom a zahanbením. Páčilo sa jej, že ju bozkával, to nemohla poprieť ani pred ním, ani pred sebou, ale predstava, že by sa jej mali páčiť jeho surové dotyky, bola absurdná.

A predsa, keď nad tým Rose chvíľu popremýšľala, nebolo to až také hrozné. Jej myseľ sa viac sústredila na jeho nežné maznanie perami než bolestivé zatínanie prstov do svojho zadku, ale ten pocit tam, samozrejme, aj tak bol. Visel nad jej pôžitkom ako temný závan niečoho drsného a výsostne erotického, dodával tomu žážitku pikantnú príchuť. Bolesť bola každou chvíľou znesiteľnejšia, už jej toľko neprekážala a ona sa pristihla pri tom, že ju začína považovať za vzrušujúcu.

Oči sa jej nad tým uvedomením šokovane rozšírili a ona tlmene vzlykla. „Malfoy, nie," zúfalo vydýchla. Musel s tým prestať. Jenoducho musel!

„Bolí to," zamrnčala a v okamihu, ako to Scorpius začul, sa od nej okamžite odtiahol, ako keby sa popálil.

Rose sa posunula na kresle viac dopredu, aby sa ho dotýkala čo najmenej a snažila sa zastaviť chvenie svojho tela. Páčilo sa jej to! Nemohla uveriť, že sa jej to naozaj páčilo... a práve preto to musela ukončiť. Nemohla mu dovoliť, aby ďalej pokračoval a tváriť sa, že jej skutočne ublížil, sa zdalo byť celkom účinným spôsobom, ako to docieliť.

„Weasleyová, ja..." začal zaskočene Malfoy, ale Rose ho rozčertene prerušila.

„Nevolaj ma Weasleyová! Mám svoje meno." Nemala potuchy, prečo na neho kvôli tomu tak vyletela, ale na jej obranu treba povedať, že bola poriadne mimo.

„No, áno. Ja, nechcel som...," jachtal a Rose ho napäto počúvala, „naozaj som nechce..."

„Čas!" vyhŕkol v tej chvíli Basil. Vrhla po ňom nevľúdny pohľad a v duchu zaškrípala zubami. Chcela, aby Malfoy dokončil, čo začal, pretože... pretože sa jej zdalo, že sa jej chce ospravedlniť, lenže on mlčal. Kiežby to tak bolo, ale ona sa to, bohužiaľ, zrejme nikdy nedozvie.

000

Rose sedela meravo na stoličke a otupene zízala na stôl pred seba. Úkosom sa pozrela na Malfoyov profil. Jeho tvár bola ukážkou bezchybnej symetrie. Kombinácia mramorovej bledosti a ostrých, ale nie hrôzu vzbudzujúcich čŕt bola jednoducho dokonalá, hoci často až mrazivo chladná. Avšak keď sa na neho pozrela tento raz, jeho drsná krása sa zdala prívetivejšia, oblejšia, menej hranatá. Všimla si, že jeho líca sa konečne sfarbili jemným ružovkastým povlakom a jemne sa usmiala.

Tak predsa! Predsa len nie je až taký imúnny, ako sa zdalo. Aspoň sa tento raz nemusí cítiť kvôli svojim pocitom hlúpo.

Sledovala líniu jeho upreného pohľadu, až narazila na Amandu, stojacu obďaleč tak, aby na ňu mali všetci dobrý výhľad. Och, áno. Jasné, že minútový striptíz celkom peknej brunetky nebude Malfoyovi ľahostajný. Nikto so správne fungujúcim telom by nebol voči niečomu takému nevšímavý, takže ho Rose za jeho zízanie ani nevinila. Bolo to predsa prirodzené a, ako sa už zmienila, Amanda bola celkom pekné dievča. Mrcha,ale pekná.

Ju na rozdiel od svojich mužských spoluhráčov táto úloha veľmi neoslnila. Nemala záujem pozerať sa na pomaly sa vyzliekajúce dievča, hoci... mohla by od nej odkukať nejaké pohyby a triky, pretože to vyzeralo, že sa s týmto Amanda nestretla po prvý raz. Viete, len tak do budúcnosti pre prípad, že by to od nej vyžadoval jej priateľ. Lenže na druhej strane mala Rose pocit, že kým bude mať priateľa, ktorému by bola ochotná urobiť striptíz, bude mať dosť času preštudovať si o tom všetku literatúru, ktorá existuje. A nie, Malfoy sa v tejto chvíli neráta! To, že v ten večer mala skoro stále čudné nutkanie hádzať sa na neho, aby ho mohla cítiť na svojom tele, bolo irelevantné.

Karty to mali našťastie dobre vypočítané a skôr, než by si Amanda musela dať dole aj spodné prádlo, jej jeden minútový časový limit vypršal. Po nej bol na rade Basil a to bolo už o niečo pozoruhodnejšie. Mal za úlohu to isté, čo kolo pred ním Amanda, ibaže v podaní Basila bolo zadanie oveľa pútavejšie. Musíte predsa uznať, že Rose sa každý deň nestretáva s pohľadom na chlapca, ktorý názorne ukazuje, ako by sa mu páčilo, aby ho niekto orálne uspokojil.

Skoro sa zasmiala nad tým, ako znechutene sa zatváril, keď si prečítal úlohu na karte. Hoci mu to vôbec nezazlievala, trochu sa čudovala. Myslela si, že tým slizolinčanom nepríde odporné už absolútne nič. Asi sa mýlila. Keď Basil svoju polminútovú povinnosť doviedol do konca, tváril sa dokonca ešte znechutenejšie ako na začiatku. Kto vie, ako by sa tváril, keby Malfoy musel bozkávať miesto Evana jeho.

„Tak to bude zaujímavé," zamumlal vedľa nej Malfoy veselo a nabúral sa tak do toku jej myšlienok.

Rose zvedavo zodvihla hlavu, aby zistila, z čoho je taký nadšený a uvidela na stole pred sebou malú misku s pár kockami ľadu. Nechápavo sa mračila, kým sledovala, ako Evan vzal jednu kocku medzi prsty, pristúpil k Naomi a pomaly jej ňou začal kĺzať po krku, pleciach a putoval až k medzierke medzi prsiami. Rose sa nečudovala, že sa Naomino dýchanie o pár sekúnd neskôr stalo rýchlejším a hlbokým. Ona by pravdepodobne reagovala rovnako, najmä keď zobrala do úvahy kontrast medzi mrazivým pocitom, ktorý vyvolávala ľadová kocka a horúcimi perami, ktorými Flint zlízaval mokré cestičky na jej koži. Musel to byť strhujúci zážitok a Rose by vôbec nebola proti, keby to niekto skúsil aj na nej. V súkromí, samozrejme.

Zdalo sa, že Naomi z toho bola pekne mimo, ale úloha bola našťastie pre ňu časovo limitovaná, takže skôr, než by sa mohla priblížiť vypadnutiu, musel Evan prestať. To, čo sa potom objavilo na blondínkinej tvári, bola zmes sklamania a čistého vytrženia. Určite ani ona sama nevedela, či jej odľahlo alebo ľutuje, že sa úloha skončila tak rýchlo. Bolo pre ňu však dosť blbé, že po tom zážitku bola na rade práve ona.

Jemne chvejúcou sa rukou siahla po karte a Rose sa pre seba uškrnula. Tento raz už nevyzerala tak veľmi horlivo ako predtým. Je zázrak, čo s vami dokáže urobiť malá kocka ľadu nežne sa kĺžuca po pokožke, nasledovaná ničími perami.

Naomi splnila svoju úlohu veľmi rýchlo, keďže sa jednalo iba o krátke bozkávanie sa s osobou rovnakého pohlavia. Našťastie, osud v tomto prípade Rose ušetril od malej lezbickej predohry a ona bola za to úprimne vďačná. Niežeby Naomi vyzerala zle, ale ona toho mala na jeden večer už vyše hlavy.

Keď sa konečne dostal rad aj na ňu, zmocnil sa jej ten nepríjemný zvieravý pocit tak, ako to bolo doteraz takmer zakaždým. Nevedela, ako dlho zvyčajne ich zábavka trvala, ale ona mala pocit, že môže byť už okolo jednej hodiny v noci a to ju vôbec nepotešilo. Okrem toho, že keby ich teraz niekto chytil mimo ich fakulty, mali by enormné problémy, bola Rose tiež hrozne unavená. Zdalo sa to byť neuveriteľné, pretože pri všetkom tom, čo sa tam dialo, človek jednoducho musel byť čulý a v očakávaní, ale ju to už vážne vyčerpalo.

Sklesnuto sa načiahla po kartu, pozrela sa na ňu a v tej chvíli najviac zatúžila po tom, aby sa zem otvorila a navždy ju v sebe pohltila. Mlčala, zízala na tú vetu a čítala ju znova a znova, ako keby dúfala, že sa stane nejaký zázrak a tie písmená zmiznú. Dúfať v niečo také bolo nanajvýš hlúpe, ale ona si nedokázala pomôcť. Toto nemohla urobiť. Nikdy.

Presné znenie úlohy bolo: Vyznať spoluhráčovi po svojej pravej strane lásku.

Čiže Malfoyovi. Rose nebola až tak znechutená tým, že to bol práve on. Aj keby tam sedel niekto iný, nemohla by to urobiť. Bolo to príliš... osobné. Slová "milujem ťa" boli predsa TIE slová. Boli magické a posvätné a ona neplánovala povedať ich niekomu úplne prvý raz vo svojom živote takto. Bolo predsa úplne absurdné povedať to niekomu iba preto, lebo jej to prikázali hlúpe karty. To predsa nemôže urobiť.

„Zamrzla si, Weasleyčka?" uštipačne sa ozval Malfoy a to ju prebralo.

Postavila sa a v ruke kŕčovito zvierala kartu. Všetci sa na ňu dívali s očakávaním v očiach a ona im tie pohľady stŕpnuto opätovala.

"Čo je na tej karte?" spýtala sa nedočkavo Naomi.

Mlčala. Veľmi dobre vedela, že oni by nikdy neporozumeli. Nikdy by nepochopili, prečo bola ochotná nechať sa obchytkávať a tancovať pred nimi polonahá, ale nie je schopná povedať jednu hlúpu neškodnú vetu. Boli to iba dve slová... pár písmen a vyzeralo úplne smiešne, že z toho robila takú veľkú vec, lenže pre ňu to niečo znamenalo. Ale oni boli slizolinčania... samozrejme, že by ten rozdiel nespoznali. Nemohla im povedať pravdu. Nemohla im povedať, čo je na tej karte a prečo to nemôže splniť. Aspoň nie bez toho, aby ju vysmiali a ona v ten večer zažila už poníženia viac, než dosť. Vedela, že jej zostávala už iba jedna možnosť. Rýchlo schmatla košeľu, zvrtla sa a bez slova odtiaľ utiekla.

Koniec

P.S. Chystám pokračovanie!


End file.
